Todo cambia
by Forever Hiccstrid
Summary: {HICCSTRID} {MODERN AU} El Concierto Anual de Berk se aproxima e Hipo y Astrid participaran juntos... ¿Hipo le declarara sus sentimientos?... ¿Astrid sentira lo mismo?... ¿Patan dejara de coquetear con Astrid?... ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas?... Pasen y lean PD: No se resumir (aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta :P )
1. Chapter 1

Holiwis… Que tal? Bien? Bien :P Bienvenidos a mi primer FanFic (nervios detectados XD) espero que les guste, que la disfruten mucho y que no se aburran U.U … Sin mas preámbulos damos inicio a esta historia… Pero antes, las notas del autor, osea YO! XD XD

NOTA 1: Los personajes están ubicados en la modernidad, por lo cual no hay dragones (NOOO CHIMUELO!) y tienen alrededor de 19 años en adelante :D

NOTA 2: Hipo y Astrid no son pareja (no todavía -_-)

NOTA 3: La idea salió de mi brillante cerebro XD y no de niguna historia otro FanFic, novela, etc, etc.

Y ahora o los aburro mas XD y la historia comenzará (rima detected) XD XD

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Capitulo 1:

Hola mi nombres es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, bonito nombre lo sé, pero bueno tengo 19 años y tengo muchos más problemas que mi nombre, el principal (y de quien no) la escuela… Verán soy el más aplicado de la clase, sin embargo, muchos me hacen el feo junto a Patán… MI AMADISIMO PRIMO! (Por cierto es puro sarcasmo) el que me gana demasiado en fuerza y en popularidad… O bueno popular se cree el, ya que no le veo nada del otro mundo que se pasee por toda la escuela diciendo que es el rey y macho pecho peludo de toda la escuela (si, lo sé, muy Germán Garmendia XD). Además de que muchas chicas mueren por el (no se que le ven) excepto Astrid… Ahh Astrid, estoy enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria y no dejo de babear cada vez que la veo, pero ella, a decir verdad, me ignora y se aparta de mí con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas

No se ríe de mi, ni se burla y es algo que debo agradecer… También están los gemelos Tacio y Tilda, dicen que si intentamos averiguar sus verdaderos nombres nos ataran al mástil de la escuela y nos dejaran ahí por todo un mes, asique para que arriesgarse?

Por último pero no menos importante están mis mejores amigos, Patapez y Chimuelo… Patapez es un gordito traga-libros que se obsesionó mucho con Pokémon ya que asocia todo con lo del mundo real con poderes de fuerza y velocidad. Mientras que Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, un chico un tanto emo que siempre viste de negro, tiene su pelo negro pero con unos ojos verdes iguales a los míos solo que los de él están salpicados con un tono de amarillo toxico que te hipnotiza. A nosotros nos dicen ``Nerds´´ y especialmente a mi ``debilucho´´ pero que mas da… Esta por terminar el ciclo escolar y a todos nos esta por esperar un nuevo destino…

…..

Era de mañana… para ser mas precisos, el ultimo dia de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano y pasar a la Universidad. Hipo estaba dormido hasta que su ``hermoso´´ despertdor comenzó a sonar

-Cinco minutos más, por favor- decía tapándose la cabeza con la almohada mientras que intentaba apagar la alarma con su mano, que no logro, ya que en un intento cayo de su cama, asique ya sin más se tuvo que vestir. Se puso lo primero que encontró una remera verde, una camisa roja a cuadros, unos jeans oscuros y unas vans rojas. Miro el reloj para verificar la hora… Eran las 6:50! (Estúpido reloj)

-Ay no, otra vez, Llego tarde!-bajó las escaleras hasta la sala tomo su mochila y salió hacia afuera donde el autobús lo había dejado plantado… asique mejor salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran…

Les gustó? A mi ziiii XD… Pobre Hipo le hacen bulling :( ESTUPIDO PATAN! Pero bueno es el ultimo di de clases… todo puede pasar… ;)

Criticas? Comentarios? Reviews? ACEPTO TODO!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…

CHAU CHAU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguimos... Nuevo capitulo de la Fanfic**

**NOTA:**** En este capitulo es el ultimo dia de clases y comienzo de las vacaciones! WIIIII**

**COMENCEMOS... 3... 2...5... ya!**

**_Capitulo 2..._**

_...El autobús lo había dejado plantado asi que mejor salio corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran..._

**_Ya en la escuela..._**

Maestra: -Hofferson?-

Astrid: (levantando la mano) -Por aquí...-

Maestra: -Ingerman?-

Patapez: (levantando la mano con desesperación) -Aquí, aquí, aquí estoy!-

Maestra: -Jorgenson?-

Patan: (mirando a Astrid) -... -

Maestra:(levantando la voz) -Jorgenson?-

Patan (sigue embobado mirando a Astrid)-...-

Astrid se da cuenta de que la esta mirando con cara de pervertido, asi que se da vuelta hacia el banco de Patan... Y le da un golpe en la cara.

Astrid: -Oye ya despierta!-

Hipo que recién había llegado agitado y jadeando de tanto correr, vio la pequeña escena y no pudo contener una pequeña risita que los demás siguieron...

Patan:- De que se ríen?-

Maestra:-Bien... Haddock?-

Hipo: (tratando de conseguir oxigeno) -A-aquí!- (tomando aire)- Se me hizo tarde- dijo un poco mas calmado

Maestra:-Si ya veo, tome asiento- (señalando el banco de Astrid)-Siéntese al lado de la señorita Hofferson-

Hipo no se dio cuenta de que Patan le había puesto su pierna para hacerlo tropezar, lo cual logro ya que Hipo callo al suelo provocando risas de todos los demás excepto de Chimuelo, Patapez y Astrid, Astrid lo vio tirado en el piso con cara de "Pobre" así que sin mas, le ofreció su mano para levantarlo...

-Que torpe eres Hipo!- le dio Patan presumiendo sus músculos al lado de Astrid la cual solo se quejo y levanto a Hipo...

-Mira quien lo dice, un Neanderthal rey de estupilandia- Dijo Hipo provocando unos agudos UUUUUUUUU de toda la clase a excepto de Astrid que solo lo miraba con cara de Bien Dicho!

-Que dijiste?, me las pagaras- dijo Patan tomándole de la camiseta Hipo preparándose para golpearlo... hasta que...

-Ya basta Patan!... No es posible que estemos en el ultimo dia de clases y no sepas comportarte como un caballero!- Dijo la maestra separandolos

Hipo solo suspiro aliviado y trato de concentrarse en la aburrida clase de Matematica, solo que no se concentro mucho... despues de todo, ¡Estaba sentado al lado de la razón de su sonrojacion!

_**Despues de una aburrida clase de Matemática...**_

Hipo se encontraba con Chimuelo y Patapez, hablando de que iban a hacer en las vacaciones...

Chimuelo:- yo iré de vacaciones... pero solo!- dijo chimuelo saltando de alegría-

Patapez:- A donde?- pregunto Patapez muy feliz por su amigo

Chimuelo:- Aun no lo e decidido pero se enteran ni bien lo averigüe- Dijo con una sonrisa- Patapez?

Patapez: -Mirar los nuevos episodios de Pokemon y conseguir las ultimas figuras de acción que me faltan- Dijo Patapez muy emocionado...

Chimuelo:-Y tu Hipo?- dijo mirándolo.

Hipo en ese momento estaba contemplando a Astrid hablando con Tilda

Chimuelo: (un poco divertido por la situación)-Hiiiipoo!- (pasando la mano por enfrente de su cara para que reaccionara)

Hipo: -Que?, que paso?- Dijo despertando de su fantasía

Chimuelo:-Que harás en las vacaciones? Observar a Astrid desde tu ventana con el telescopio?- dijo con una carcajada ya que había visto a Hipo hacerlo en varias ocasiones.

Hipo:-Que?! No!- dijo un poco sonrojado- Tengo planes muchísimo mas importantes que eso, ya que mi fantastico padre barra ex-sargento de la armada entrenara a su hijo en la mayoría del verano- Dijo moviendo las manos y caminando de un lado a otro muy sarcásticamente...

Chimuelo: (-_-) -Huyy-

En ese momento se acerca Patan hacia donde esta Astrid

Patan: -Hola hermosura- Dijo pasandole la mano por la mejilla de Astrid

ERROR, ya que Astrid tomo su mano y le hizo el tipico "Por que te golpeas solo?"

Sin embargo Patan no se rindió y siguió acosando a Astrid... Cuando le dio una nalgada en su trasero fue la gota que colmo el vaso... PERO PARA HIPO!

Hipo:- Oye! No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Dijo agarrando a Astrid antes de que se le abalanzase a Patan.

Patan:-Asi que ahora juegas a ser el héroe, eh?- Golpeando su puño con la otra mano.-Quieres probarlo?- Mostrando su puño

Hipo:-Mmmm... no lo se... prefiero ser el héroe golpeado a ser el villano acosador- Mirando a Astrid con una cara "no te metas por favor... se lo que hago"

Patan:-Me las pagaras!- Dijo dando el primer golpe hacia la cara de Hipo que sorprendente mente esquivo, lo cual hizo enfadar mucho mas a Patan ya que comenzó a dar una lluvia de puños

Hipo siguio esquivandolos hasta que noto que Patan se habia cansado, aprovecho el momento y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Patan quedara tonto e inestable...

Hipo:-Y una vez mas... el heroe le gana al villano-Dijo soplando a Patan el cual cayo al piso inconciente

Todos miraron a Hipo boquiabiertos en especial Chimuelo, Patapez y Astrid que esta, luego de salir de su impresion fue hacia donde estaba Hipo

Astrid:-Hey... Gracias Hipo... Aunque no era necesario, podia yo sola- (_y queria hacerlo)_

Hipo:- Es que no me parecio justo... cada vez que te hace algo, los demás solo se quedan a presenciar el momento de humillación a Patan, pero por ti... Asi que decidi cambiar las cosas y demostrar que hasta un debilucho como yo puede contra el- Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Chimuelo:-DEBILUCHO?! Hipo de donde sacas eso? Hoy demostraste todo lo contrario!- Dandole palmadas en la espalda-Como lo hiciste?-

Astrid:- Si, como?- pregunto Astrid muy curiosa

Hipo:-Veran...

**Capitulo terminado! wiiii **

**Que genio ese Hipo!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**CHAU CHAU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis... Seguimos con esto que no quiero que nunca termine! asi que lo hare lo mas lrgo posible ;)**

**Sin mas vueltas el nuevo capitulo... 3...2...5...YA!**

_**Capitulo 3**_:

_Chimuelo: -DEBILUCHO?! Hipo de donde sacas eso? Hoy demostraste todo lo contrario!-Dándole palmadas en la espalda-Como lo hiciste?_

_Astrid:- Si, como?- pregunto Astrid muy curiosa_

_Hipo:-Verán..._

...

Hipo:-Verán- aclarándose la garganta- como ya te conté Chimuelo mi padre me entrenará en el verano, es decir, ni bien llegue a casa hoy-dijo sarcásticamente, logrando risas por parte de los tres...-Pero también me a estado enseñando maniobras evasivas en este corto tiempo... pero lo del puñetazo fue obra mía- (mirando a Astrid sonrojado con una sonrisa boba)

Chimuelo:- Waw! ya te quiero ver el año que viene... -Dijo con una sonrisa picara-Si con solo maniobras evasivas puedes con Patan, tal vez con algo mas puedas con Astrid-

Astrid: (/º/º/) sonrojada- Si, claaaaro- (rodando los ojos)

Hipo: (-_-) rascándose la nuca-jejeje-

_Sonó el timbre de la campana... Eso quería decir... COMENZABAN LAS VACACIONES!_

... Se escucharon gritos por parte de todos. Los ya graduados (Hipo,Astrid,Chimuelo,Ptapez,etc) Tiraban hojas y carpetas por todos lados diciendo-_Nos_ _vamos de aquí!_-Saltando de alegría.

A Hipo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea... Estúpida y alocada... Pero era una idea.

Hipo:-Dame tu numero- Le dijo el castaño a la oji-azul

Astrid:-Que?-Un poco confundida

Hipo:- Tu numero de teléfono...-Un tanto avergonzado-Así podre llamarte para ver si a Patan se le ocurre seguir acosándote...-Cuando dijo esto se dio una bofetada en su mente _(Facepalm)._

Astrid:- Esta bien... Dame tu teléfono...toma el mio y escribe tu numero-Al terminar de poner su numero lo guardo con el nombre de Hofferson e Hipo hizo lo mismo pero con Haddock.

Hipo:- Bien, todo listo-entregándole el celular de la chica.

Astrid:-Gracias...-Haciendo lo mismo saliendo de la escuela junto con Hipo- Te escribiré seguido... ya que quisiera hablar con alguien mas que con Bru...- cuando dijo esto se tapo la boca rápidamente.

Hipo: Se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando y dijo- Espera espera... Tilda?... Se llama Brutilda?!.

Astrid:-...-Saco su mano de la boca y dijo-Por favor no le digas a nadie... ni siquiera a Br... Tilda...

Hipo:-Tranquila... tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo... Igual que el otro- Dijo alejándose de ella hacia el auto de su padre que lo estaba esperando.

Astrid:-Que?! Cual?- Dijo muy confundida.

Hipo:-Tu sabes... Ok, luego te digo-(Subiéndose al auto)-Adiós!-.

Astrid:-Adiós!-Se despidió con su mano-Que secreto?- murmuro yendo hacia su casa.

...

Hipo estaba yendo a su casa junto con su padre en el auto...Luego recordó algo... El numero de la su celular del bolsillo, marco contactos y escribió la letra "A" por Astrid, pero no lo encontró lo cual le preocupo. Decidió probar con "H" por Hofferson... Y la encontró... pero no solo eso, la chica se había tomado una foto para el identificador de llamada, lo cual a Hipo le pareció gracioso ya que el había hecho lo mismo... Se veía sumamente hermosa en la foto.-Es hermosa- Dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Estoico:-Que sucede Hipo?-Preguntó.

Hipo: (Saliendo de su trance y ocultando su sonrisa)-Eh?... a nada- Dijo de la manera mas seria que podía en ese momento.

Estoico:(mirándolo serio por el retrovisor)-...-.

Hipo:-Que?-.

Estoico:-Era una chica muy linda con la que estabas hablando- Dijo en tono pícaro alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

Hipo:-Ammm...Este...Sip, es, se llama Astrid Hofferson-Dijo muy pero muy nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Estoico:-Hofferson, eh? Buena elección hijo mio-.

Hipo:-Ajaaa... Oh mira ya llegamos!-(cambiando de tema).

La casa de Hipo no era como las demás... Era, a decir verdad mas una mansión que una casa. Pero bueno, que mas esperaban? Ser hijo de un ex-sargento de la armada/alcalde de la ciudad y una exitosa bióloga ganadora de muchos premios Nobel de la paz tenia sus ventajas...

Hipo entro a su casa para ir a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre la cual lo saludo.

Valka:-Hola hijo- (dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Hipo:- Hola mamá-.

Valka:- Como te fue en tu ultimo día de clases?- pregunto muy curiosa.

Hipo.-Bien...- _(demasiado bien)._

Estoico, que había subido para cambiarse de ropa bajo las escaleras con ropa informal y le dijo a su hijo que subiera a cambiarse para dar comienzo a su entrenamiento. Hipo inmediatamente asintió, aunque no muy convencido,subió las escaleras y se puso otra ropa. Una remera blanca manga corta, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas Adidas negras. Bajó las escaleras.

Hipo:-Estoy listo!- Grito frenándose en la puerta.

Estoico:-Bien... una pregunta... Te sirvieron las técnicas que te enseñe?- Lo miro con una ceja alzada, ya que el director de la escuela habló con el para discutir el pequeño pleito de parte de Patan e Hipo, pero que no le había llamado la atención porque ya se estaban por ir y ademas... Patan se la merecía.

Hipo:-No lo se... digo... No e tenido oportunidad de probarlas- _(mintiendo) _

Estoico:- Muy bien... Empecemos- Dijo abriendo la puerta del patio trasero- 50 Lagartijas!- dijo señalando el piso.

Hipo:- (0 0) QUE?! -

Estoico:-Sin protestas-

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Hipo... 50 lagartijas, 10 sentadillas, 30 flexiones, boxeo, karate, defensa y todo eso... -(_Día demasiado pesado para mi)-_Se dijo mentalmente cuando ya por fin había terminado todo.

Cenó. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Se baño. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día...

Hipo:-No lo puedo creer- Dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a recordar -_Defendí a Astrid, tengo su numero!. Golpee a Patan,Se lo tenia merecido!, Descubrí el nombre de Tilda sin ser amarrado al mástil de la escuela y le guardé otro secreto a Astrid... Todo fue genial! Sin contar claro, el forzoso entrenamiento-_

Hipo al pensar en el otro secreto de Astrid no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Solo de recordarlo se sentía muy alegre de que nadie mas lo supiera ademas de el... -Era tan agradable el pensamiento, que se convirtió en sueño, ya que Hipo se quedo dormido...

**_En casa de Astrid..._**

Astrid no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Hipo...

Astrid:- Que secreto...? No lo puedo recordar!- Daba vueltas por toda la cama sin poder dejar de pensar y repetirse eso una y otra y otra vez... Astrid antes de quedarse dormida abrió los ojos de manera que casi saltaban de su cara. Sip... Astrid lo recordó.

Astrid:- Tu secreto también esta a salvo conmigo- murmuro con una gigantesca sonrisa por haber recordado su secreto... y también el de él

La joven durmió plácidamente en su cama luego de recordar su hermoso secreto, esperando poder hablarlo con él.

**Fin de la transmisión... Les gusto? Si? No? Okay...**

**En el siguiente capitulo estará el recuerdo del secreto de Astrid y de Hipo... Cual sera? Chan chan chan!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense...**

**CHAU CHAU! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayyy que emoción! (^^) Estoy muy contenta de que les halla gustado mi historia. Bueno... les cuento un poco por lo de ortografía... Como ya le conté a Chirrizz-su, la mayoría de mis capítulos son escritos a través de una netbook en la cual se me cayó gaseosa en el teclado -_- (Facepalm) y debo apretar las teclas ya que están pegajosas :P Pero este capitulo lo estoy escribiendo desde la PC así que espero no tener errores :D**

**Otro pedido es que haga los capítulos mas largos... OKAY!**

**Y les cuento una cosa mas... Estoy haciendo esta Fanfic ya que me leí casi TODAS las de Hiccstrid en 2 meses (Nerd detected XD)**

**"Sin más vueltas les dejo mi nuevo capitulo...3...2...5...YA!**

_**Capitulo 4:**_  
_Astrid:-Tu secreto también esta a salvo conmigo-murmuro con una gigantesca sonrisa por haber recordado su secreto... y también el de él._  
_La joven durmió plácidamente en su cama luego de recordar su hermoso secreto, esperando poder hablarlo con él._

*.*.*.*.*.*

_Punto de vista de Hipo..._  
Me desperté gracias a los "hermosos" sonidos de mi despertador pensando:-"Genial... un nuevo día para ir a una prisión la cual llaman escuela"-Pero luego de un segundo reaccione abriendo mis ojos... ERAN VACACIONES!

Mire el reloj lo cual me sorprendí... Había sonado a las 11:30 AM!. Me levante con pereza pero con alegría ya que seguía pensando en el secreto de Astrid... Me vestí tranquilo, una remera negra manga corta, una camisa azul a cuadros, abierta para que se vea la remera debajo, unos jeans blancos y unas john foos.

Baje de mi cuarto hacia la cocina donde sabía que estaba mi madre... Lo que no me esperaba era que casi estuviera incendiando la cocina. Vi un pequeño fuego en el horno por el cual mi mamá soplaba (_Como si soplar apagara todo ese fuego_) Pero no era momento de sarcasmo... Corrí hacia el otro lado de la cocina donde se encontraba el extinguidor, me moví hacia el horno envuelto en llamas y apreté el gatillo... Cuando el fuego cesó y yo salí de mi impresión decidí hablar...

Hipo:-Que estabas haciendo?-

Valka:-Ammm... Cocinando?- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Hipo:-Mamá, sabes que si necesitas ayuda con la cocina, yo te ayudare...-Poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la mujer con una sonrisa.-Además... porque estas cocinando si siempre cocino yo o papá?

Valka:-Esa es la cuestión... tu padre salió de viaje por una semana y yo iré también en la tarde y quería ser YO esta vez la que te cocinara...Quería ser YO la que te demostrara mi amor en un plato de comida-Dijo con tono de decepción puesto a que ella no sabía cocinar.

Hipo: (_Abrazándola_) -No necesito que me cocines para saber que me amas...-

Valka: (_Correspondiendo al abrazo_) -Lo se Hipo pero...-

Hipo:-(_Separándose de su madre_) -Pero nada...-interrumpió Hipo en tono serio e hizo que su madre estallara en carcajadas...-Que sucede?-

Valka:- Te pareces a tu padre! jajajajaja- Técnicamente estaba MURIENDO de risa

Hipo:(_En tono sarcástico_) -Ja ja ja que gracioso- moviendo sus brazos al aire.

*.*.*.*.*

_Punto de vista normal..._

_Luego de almorzar Hipo se despidió de Valka que debía ir a una ciudad bastante lejos de allí donde se encontraría con Estoico_

Valka:-Ah! casi se me olvidaba- Saco unas llaves de su bolso-Ten... un regalo de parte de tu padre y mio.

Hipo:-De que son estas llaves?-Pregunto realmente alegre.

Valka señalo un bulto bajo una manta muy grande estacionado en el garaje...Obviamente era un auto pero...No cualquier auto.

Hipo saco estrepitosamente la manta y se quedo perplejo por lo que estaba viendo...Si!, era un Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SV en color negro (**NA: Busquenlo en** **Google si quieren**) con algunas calcomanias en un verde fosforescente!

Hipo grito muy fuerte-Woooooooow! No lo puedo creer!-Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, luego vio a su mama y corrió a abrazarla MUY fuerte-Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias!-

Valka:-N-no... p-uedo... respirar-

Hipo:-Lo siento mamá-

Valka:-Bien... creo que ya me tengo que ir...-(_Abrazándolo_)-Adiós Hipo, cuídate-

Hipo:-Adiós-

Hipo:-Bien, tengo toda la casa para mí solo... y ahora qué hago?.-Pensó por un rato hasta que se decidió._-Bien iré al parque un rato...-_

Tomo su celular, sus auriculares y, por supuesto, las llaves de su nuevo auto,con rumbo al parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa (_Sinceramente no le importaba ya que quería, no, NECESITABA, estrenar ese auto)_

*.*.*.*.*

_Con Astrid y Tilda_

Astrid:-Por última vez, NO VOY A HACERLO!- Dijo esta vez sumamente enojada y frustrada. Tilda quería convencer a Astrid de que participara junto a ella en el Concurso de Talentos Anual de Berk, en el cual Tilda quería cantar...MALA IDEA... Ya que si Tilda quería cantar el edificio corría peligro de derrumbarse.

Tilda:-Vamos... yo sé que tú quieres!...- Se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con sus manos juntas.

Astrid:-Aggg!... Está bien… cantare!- Dijo ya cansada de que su amiga le diera golpecitos en sus piernas

Tilda se paró y se le abalanzo a su amiga la cual solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para corresponder a un abrazo. -_Ahora qué hago?!_\- pensó.

Astrid:-Bien, me tengo que ir- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Tilda:-Okay, ve mañana a las 18:00 PM a la escuela así practicamos, si?- Agrego antes de que Astrid cerrara la puerta

Astrid:(_Matenme_)-Bien, ahí estaré-

Salió de la casa de su amiga, pensando en que no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... Cantara en frente de todo el pueblo!

Astrid:-Esto no puede estar pasando...- Caminó más rápido hasta llegar al parque, donde encontró a un muchacho sentado en el piso, recostando su espalda en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música desde sus auriculares.-_Tengo una idea_-Pensó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al árbol en el cual estaba recostado Hipo, se escondió detrás para que el chico no la viera, tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir...

_**Mensajes:**_

_Astrid: Hola_

_Hipo: Hey! Hola, como estas?_

_Astrid: Bien y tú?_

_Hipo: Bien... digo, si por bien es estar en un parque para niños lo estoy XD_

_Astrid: Jajaja, y que canción estas escuchando?_

_Hipo: Como sabes que estoy escuchando música?_

_Punto de vista normal:_

Astrid:- oh, oh- murmuro

Hipo se había levantado de su lugar y daba algunos pasos para inspeccionar donde podría estar Astrid... Lo que no sabía era que ella estaba justo detrás de el.

Astrid: (Agarrando los hombros de Hipo) -A quien buscas!?- Gritó

Hipo:-Hay dioses!- Si Hipo fuese gato hubiese subido a un árbol de un salto.

Astrid moría a carcajadas por la cara de susto del chico. -Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara!- Dijo casi sin aliento.

Hipo:- A si? Por qué no te ríes con esto?- Dijo antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

Astrid:- No, jajaja... Hi...po...jajaja...cosquillas no! jajaja- Dijo entrecortada mente debido a que le faltaba el aliento.

Hipo: (_soltándola_) -Está bien, está bien- Levantando las manos en señal de haberse rendido.

Se sentaron los dos juntos en el piso recostando sus espaldas en el árbol. Hubo un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por Hipo.

Hipo:-Lo recordaste o quieres que te cuente?- Dijo mirándola y con tono de amabilidad y nerviosismo.

_**Flashback** _**(NA: el momento que muchos han estado esperando!)**

_Punto de vista de Hipo:_

_Estaba caminando directo a mi casa, por lo cual, debía pasar por enfrente de la de Astrid en la cual me detuve por unos minutos. La ventana del living de esa casa estaba abierta... (Por favor que se encuentre allí, quisiera poder mirarla aunque sea unos segundos...)Pensé. Pero detuve mis pensamientos al escuchar un hermoso canto provenientes de esa casa, y sip, era ella... cantando!_

**(NA: la canción se llama Glad you came de The wanted ;)**

_Astrid:_The sun goes down

The stars comes out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

_(Corrí hacia la ventana sin que ella se dé cuenta para tenerla enfrente de mí)_

_Hipo:_Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came

_(Astrid se había sonrojado al escuchar la hermosa voz de Hipo el cual cantaba muy bien, se acercó más hacia la ventana hasta que estuvieron ambos cara a cara)_

_Ambos:_The sun goes down

The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

_Hipo:_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

_Astrid:_Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came

_Ambos:_

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

_(Comenzaron a sentir sus respiraciones más cerca y sus mejillas ardían)_

_Astrid:_I'm glad you came

So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

_Hipo:_The sun goes down

The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

_Estábamos a punto de besarnos..._

_Astrid:(Separándose un tanto sonrojada pero tratando de sonar lo más seria posible) -Si le cuentas a alguien que canto te juro que te rompo los brazos-_

_Hipo: -Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa._

_Astrid:-El tuyo también-_

_Hipo: (nervioso) -De, de... que estas hablando?- Rascándose la nuca._

_Astrid:- No te hagas, tú también cantas muy bien...- (sonrojada)_

_Hipo: (Alejándose de la ventana y levantando un poco la voz) -Gracias tu también... Pero no le cuentes a nadie!- (Marcando rumbo hacia su casa)_

_Astrid:-No lo haré!- Con una sonrisa- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- murmuro_

_**Fin flashback**_

Astrid: (Volteándose para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes) -Si, lo recuerdo- sonrojada y con una sonrisa-Y... tendré que cantar con Tilda en el concurso de talentos...- (-.-)

Hipo:-Que?!, creí que no te gustaba!- Dijo con cara de asombro debido a lo que la chica le había dicho.

Astrid:-Claro que no me gusta!-

Hipo:-Y entonces porque le dijiste que si?-

Astrid:- Hipo... Es Tilda... Sabes cómo es-

Hipo:-ooh-Con una sonrisa.-Así que... que van a cantar?-pregunto curioso.

Astrid:-No lo se... Pero sea lo que sea debo llevar tapones para los oídos...

_(Carcajadas)_

Hipo:-Jajaja...Okay...Y donde ensayaran?-Pregunto aun mas curioso.

Astrid:-Agh! En la escuela...Y me queda bastante lejos...-

Hipo:(Nervioso)-S-si quieres...yo...podría llevarte- Dijo señalando su auto.

Astrid:-Gracias, seria lindo de tu parte-Se aclaro la garganta (_Sonrojada_)-Bien... creo que me tengo que ir-Dijo después de que se levantara.

Hipo:-Te llevo- Levantándose bruscamente.

Astrid:-No, Hipo gracias, de verdad, no quiero molestarte.

Hipo:-No me molestas. Incisto.

Astrid:-Bien.-

Ambos se subieron al auto con rumbo a la casa de Astrid. No quedaba muy lejos en realidad pero ambos querían ese momento...

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hipo se bajo del auto primero, corrió delante de el hasta llegar a la puerta del asiento del acompañante para abrirla y extenderle la mano a Astrid para que se bajara.

Hipo:-Llegamos My Lady- Tomando su mano y sonrojándose.

Astrid:(_Sonrojada y siguiéndole el juego_)-Gracias caballero- Salio del auto e Hipo la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa.

Hipo:-Bien, a que hora paso por ti?-

Astrid:- Mañana a las 17:30 PM... así llegare con mas tiempo...- Abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando.

Hipo:-Bien, adiós- Saludando con la mano

Astrid:-Adiós- Antes de cerrar la puerta Astrid la abrió, salio hacia afuera y le dio a Hipo un beso en la mejilla que duro mas de lo necesario, entró en su casa y cerro la puerta, dejando a un muy sonrojado y feliz Hipo.

Hipo:-Te veré mañana-Murmuró

**Bien... creo que este capitulo a estado mas largo que es una de las cosas que me han estado pidiendo...**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado en este tiempo pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo ensayos de murga por lo cual termino escribiendo a la madrugada (lo cual me gusta porque me encanta acostarme tarde XD)**

**AVISO!: En algún próximo capitulo (no tengo claro cual sera pero calculo que sera en el próximo o en el 6) habrá un personaje inventado por mi llamado Sebastian! ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense...**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiwis! Primero que nada…Mil perdones por no haber actualizado muy seguido pero como ya les conté…Carnavales. Corsos. Murga. Ensayos. Entre muuuchas otras cosas, soy un de los más importantes de mi comparsa (No estoy bromeando, me tienen que hacer caso a mí y a dos amigos mas) y eso es un tanto frustrante.**

**Bien, les he contado mi problema por el cual no he actualizado y muuuchos de ustedes me han pedido que siga… Así que sin más vueltas les muestro el nuevo capítulo.**

**PD: Hipo se acaba de hacer mas pervertido :3 0o0**

**3…2…5…YAAA!**

_**Capitulo 5:**_

-Ya deja de despertarme todas las mañanas no?!- Le gritó Hipo a su despertador luego de haberse caído de la cama en un intento de callar esos infernales sonidos. Si. Ya no eran "angelicales". ¿A quién demonios engañaba?. En fin, se levanto del piso adolorido por la caída y se dirigió a su armario, de el saco una camisa verde mate, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jens azules oscuros desgastados y las John foos del día anterior. Esbozo una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras para hacerse el desayuno… O más bien el almuerzo.

-Qué carajo?- Se pregunto al ver la hora en el reloj de pared. –Son las 12:35?!... Mi reloj debe estar dañado… o simplemente tiene vida propia- Se dijo para si en broma.-Genial! Ahora soy sarcástico conmigo mismo- Siguió hablando solo mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. Marcó el número de una pizzería y se dispuso a esperar su entrega. Mientras esto ocurría, no podía dejar de pensar. ¿En qué?, creo que muchos de ustedes saben… Si, en ELLA, en esa chica de pelo rubio trenzado hacia su hombro izquierdo, ojos azules como el cielo o incluso el mar, pecas tan rubias que eran difíciles de ver a simple vista, con una figura espectacular que te daban ganas de-

_(Timbre)_

Hipo, trato de salir de su imaginación, por lo cual, sacudió su cabeza para volver al mundo real. Tomo su dinero y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hola-Dijo Hipo amablemente al repartidor luego de abrir la puerta.

-Hola- Exclamo de mala gana el repartidor-Ten, llegue tarde así que es gratis- Dijo el muchacho entregándole la caja de pizza y alejándose de la puerta de la gran mansión en la que el oji-verde vivía.

-No hombre, tu quédate tranquilo, la pagaré- Dijo Hipo tomándole del brazo para que el chico no se fuera.

-Wao! Enserio?...Sabes, eres la primer persona que hace esto.- Dijo el chico mirando con mucha alegría a Hipo mientras este sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

-Si ya lo imagino… ¿Cuánto es?-Preguntó.

-27,30- Respondió.

-Okey aquí tienes- Dijo Hipo entregándole el dinero.

-De verdad te lo agradezco capo.- Dijo el repartidor muy agradecido por el gesto del joven.

-No es nada… Adiós!- Dijo Hipo entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El castaño se dispuso a comer su pizza en silencio mientras miraba su celular sin saber qué hacer con él. Solo miraba su reflejo en el. Inquieto se dispuso a marcar el número de Astrid en su celular.

-¿Hola?- Dijo la voz femenina a través del teléfono.

-Hola mi lady- Dijo Hipo con un tono muy seguro.

-Hipo!, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Astrid curiosa y (aunque Hipo no lo supiera) sonrojada.

-Solo quería saber cómo habías dormido- Dijo en tono pervertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto la chica sonrojada al máximo y muy sorprendida por el comentario del joven castaño.

-Lo que oíste- Replico Hipo despreocupado.

-Bien, bien, dormí muy bien…- Respondió muy nerviosa.

-Ah vamos! Se mas especifica- Objetó Hipo mientras soltaba una risita entre sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto la oji-azul muy confundida.

-Tú sabes… Con camisón, pantalón, ropa interior… desnuda- Dijo Hipo con voz seductora.

-Hipo!... Maldito pervertido!- Grito entre risas… A pesar de lo pervertido que fue el comentario no pudo evitar reír tras lo dicho.

-Ya ya okey… A las 17:30 paso por ti, ¿sí?- Le dijo Hipo al recordar el acuerdo del día anterior.

-Eh? Para qué?- Pregunto la joven.

-Emmm Astrid… Concurso. Brutilda. Ensayar. Hoy. 17:30. ¿Te suena a algo?- Pregunto Hipo sarcásticamente.

-Ahhh, no lo recordaba-Dijo Astrid golpeándose en la frente con su mano. –Si claro te espero.-

-Okey- Exclamo Hipo increíblemente feliz.

-Oh espera, una cosa más… YA DEJA DE SER TAN SARCASTICO ¡¿NO?!- Grito después del comentario de su hasta ahora "amigo". Aunque le doliera decirle así, era la verdad.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- Se excuso Hipo. –Adiós- Dijo dispuesto a terminar la llamada.

-Adiós- Dijo Astrid. Colgó el celular y fue a darse una ducha.

Hipo al colgar el celular se recostó en el sofá de la sala, tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor… Para después apagarlo. Sinceramente no había nada interesante en la tele, todavía recostado comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando una señal de diversión. Entonces la vio. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido. Si. Su fiel patineta.

De un brinco se paró de su sofá corrió hacia la pared en donde descansaba su skate, lo tomó (junto con su celular), salió corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando salió de su casa comenzó a deslizarse en su skate por la calle, en dirección al Skate-Park **(NA: En este momento no recuerdo exactamente como se llamaban pero creo que era asi. Mil perdones).**

_En casa de Astrid._

Astrid salió de la ducha y camino hacia su armario. De este saco unos shorts azules, una remera blanca sin mangas y unas Vans negras, trenzo su cabello y bajo las escaleras…

_(Timbre)_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente… Su querido tío/hermano… Sebastián.

-…-Seba esperando un saludo.

-…-Astrid perpleja.

-Hoolaaaa?!- Dijo Sebastián mientras pasaba su mano por enfrente de la cara de la chica que lo miraba como si no entendiera ni J.

Astrid y Sebastián tenían la misma edad. Solo que él era 5 meses más grande que ella. Se criaron juntos, eran prácticamente hermanos, se querían como tales… y peleaban como tales. Pero siempre se arreglaban y volvían a ser como uña y mugre.

-Hey, estas bien?- Pregunto Seba con cara de preocupado al ver a su sobrina completamente pasmada. Pero antes de decir otra cosa fue interrumpido por Astrid la cual abrazo fuertemente a su tío. Tal vez muy fuerte.

\- Hey, aflójale, se me salen los pulmones- Dijo el joven que en realidad no se estaba asfixiando pero estaba incomodo por la fuerza del abrazo.

-Hola! Como estas? Como llegaste y porque no avisaste?!- Pregunto por fin Astrid.

\- Hola. Estoy bien. Cansado. Y no te avise porque te quería sorprender.- Contesto una por una las preguntas de la chica.

-Mírate! Te me has puesto guapo…- Dijo Astrid mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Sebastián. Era cierto… Su cabello castaño con algunos mechones rubios, ojos café, delgado pero marcado. Vestía una remera amarilla un poco fosforescente, una chaqueta de cuero negra con dos rayas blancas, pantalones purpuras, zapatillas Nikes botitas negras y llevaba una gorra negra con un fantasmita rojo de pacman. Como el típico skater que era.

-Tu estas hermosa como siempre- Dijo Seba dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Quieres salir a algún lado?- Preguntó.

-Déjame adivinar… Trajiste tu skate no es cierto?- Preguntó rodando los ojos mientras ponía la mano en su cadera.

-Nunca salgo sin el… Lo sabes- Dijo él mientras sacaba de atrás de su espalda su patineta.

-Okey- Dijo Astrid rindiéndose ante su tío. Sabía que si le decía que no el comenzaría a darle golpecitos en su hombro y pedirle una y otra y otra vez.-Vamos al Skate-Park que esta por aquí cerca.-Propuso.

-Me has leído la mente- dijo el joven mientras salía corriendo hacia la calle para después subirse a su skate y comenzar a deslizarse mientras Astrid comenzaba a caminar cada vez más rápido.

El sabía perfectamente que lo estaba retando a una carrera así que comenzó a patear más fuerte y rápido.

…

Llegaron al parque jadeando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Astrid se sentó en uno de los escalones de una de las rampas mientras Sebastián comenzaba con la rutina de impresionar a las chicas con sus trucos.

Rodo los ojos al ver que una de las chicas que había por ahí le había lanzado un guiño a su tío. Pero no le importo. Ella sabía que él no le seria infiel a Fiorela, su novia. En fin… ella se paró de donde estaba sentada y fue a sentarse al mejor lugar que a ella le parecía. A la rampa más alta de ese lugar.

No le costó mucho subirse ya que estaba acostumbrada… Y entonces lo vio.

…

_Con Hipo:_

Cuando llego al parque había bastantes personas… Skaters y Bikers más que nada. Respiro profundo y comenzó a hacer los trucos que más le gustaban… Comenzo con los básicos: Kickflips, Heelpflies, Pop-Shove-its, Varial Flips, 360 Flips, etc.

Pero en las rampas comenzó todo el espectáculo… No es broma, todos los que estaban en ese lugar comenzaron a acercarse hasta donde estaba el. Indys, Melones, Behinanas, Roastbeefs, Christ Air, Nosegrabs, entre otros trucos hacían que el publico enloqueciera y gritara como loca.

Astrid podía ver todo desde primera fila… La rampa estaba junto al chico así que solo tenía que inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia abajo para ver el espectáculo. No podía creer que "el enclenque" (como le decía Patán) estaba haciendo todo eso. Obviamente ya no era un enclenque. Hipo estaba cambiando. Y a Astrid le gustaba eso.

-oooOOUuuuuhhh!- Gritaban todos tras los trucos de Hipo. El muchacho sonrió al ver a Astrid sonriendo y aplaudiendo por encima de él. Dejo su skate tirado al lado de la rampa, tomo distancia y corrió dispuesto a subirse para sentarse a un lado de Astrid.

-Hey! Que haces aquí Hofferson?- Pregunto Hipo mirando a esos azules ojos que lo hipnotizaba.

-Vine aquí a acompañar a mi adorado tío- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Oye! Déjales el sarcasmo a los profesionales- Dijo Hipo haciendo como si se acomodara una corbata. –Y quien es tu tío?- Preguntó.

Pero antes de que Astrid contestara su pregunta Sebastián la interrumpió. –Hipo! Eso fue estupendo! Tienes que enseñarme ese último truco- Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Astrid quedo perpleja.-Un momento… Ustedes se conocen?- Pregunto asombrada.

-Sí, lo conocí cuando participamos en una competencia de skate y somos amigos desde entonces. ¿Por?- Explico Hipo.

-Hipo… Te presento a mi sobrina Astrid… Astrid él es Hipo.- Dijo Sebastián divertido por la situación.

-Un momento… Ella es tu hermosísima sobrina de la que siempre hablas?- Pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pues sí que es hermosa- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

(Sonido de celular)

-Astrid… son las 17:30- Dijo el joven mientras le mostraba su celular con la hora.

-Bien- Respondió ella.- Seba toma las llaves de mi casa, y por lo que más quieras no las pierdas como la ultima vez- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su tío.

-Tú tranquila. Yo nervioso- Respondió el haciendo que los 3 soltaran unas risitas.

-Okey, vamos a mi casa y de ahí nos vamos en mi auto ¿sí?- Propuso Hipo.

-Está bien- Respondió Astrid comenzando a caminar al lado de Hipo. Volteo y Dijo –Chau Seba… Trata de no incendiarme la casa-.

-Chau queridísima sobrina, y te repito, tu tranquila, yo nervioso.- Dijo Sebastián.- Adiós Hipo- Exclamo saludando con la mano.

-Adiós Vampboy-. Grito Hipo que ya estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba el joven.

-Porque Vampboy?- Pregunto Astrid dirigiéndose a la casa del joven.

-Enserio?- Pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- No viste los colmillos que tiene?... y tras de eso es pálido como la nieve- Explico Hipo logrando carcajadas de ambos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hipo este lo único que hizo fue decirle a Astrid que lo esperara afuera mientras el corría hacia la puerta de su casa, entraba adentro, tomaba sus llaves y salía de su casa hacia el garaje donde se encontraba su auto.

-Mi auto la espera mi lady- Dijo Hipo abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciendo un ademan explicándole que entrara.

-Gracias mi apuesto caballero- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y con voz de "señora de la realeza".

Hipo se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar con rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron eran exactamente las 18:00hs e Hipo no se quería ir.

-Oye me puedo quedar a ver?- Pregunto un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Emmm si claro- Respondió roja como un tomate.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto!**

**Que les pareció la actuación de Sebastián? Aparecerá seguido por mis capítulos**

**ADVERTENCIA: En el próximo capitulo debe cantar Brutilda asi que ponerse tapones en los oídos, no me hago responsable de oídos rotos o sordos ni de traumas cerebrales.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense.**

**CHAU CHAU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! Como les va? Bien? Bien…**

**No sé qué decirles… Primero que nada en los próximos días tratare de actualiza veces seguidas debido a que el martes 10/02 me iré de vacaciones con mi papá (pero igual tratare de actualizar en el hotel debido a que el viaje es muuuuy largo y no tendría con que desaburrirme) Llevo mi portátil así que NO PROBLEM!**

**Estoy emocionad porque al fin tendré mi celular!**

**12 años y todavía no tengo (-_-)**

**ACLARACIÓN****!: Hipo y Astrid nunca se han besado. (No todavía)**

**Sin más explicaciones ni vueltas les dejo my new chapter!**

**3…2…5…YA!**

**_Capítulo 6:_**

…

Ambos entraron al salón de la escuela y divisaron a una Brutilda que cargaba una montaña de papeles en sus brazos.

-Las canciones- Dijo esta al ver la mirada de confusión de Hipo y Astrid.

-Qué?!- Pregunto sobresaltada Astrid.-Por qué tantas?- Preguntó pensando que debía cantarlas todas.

-No seas boba, elegí las que a mí me gustaban y las traje para ver cuál te gusta a ti.- Dijo mientras ponía la montaña de papeles encima de un banco.-Un trato justo-. Bufó como si leyera la mente de Astrid.

Entonces Astrid comenzó con su tarea de revisar canción por canción. Entre una de ellas estaba Glad you came de The Wanted y se la dio a Hipo el cual le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la chica, pero se la devolvió con una sonrisa victoriosa "No lograras convencerme" decía esa mirada.

Flasback:

_-Oye me puedo quedar a ver?- Pregunto un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca._

_-Emmm si claro- Respondió roja como un tomate._

_-Hay no!- Exclamo Hipo tocando todos los bolsillos que tenía en su ropa._

_-Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Astrid antes de abrir la puerta del salón._

_-OLVIDE LOS TAPONES DE OÍDOS!- Dijo como si le hubieran atravesado una lanza en el pecho._**(NA: Lo ven chicos… Eso es por no haberme hecho caso.)**

_-Hipo! No seas así!- Dijo golpeando al joven en el hombro.- Dicho esto… Tu deberías cantar.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro._

_-No.- Respondió como si la pregunta fuera "quieres saltar al vacío?"…-Pero te gustaría que cantara, no es así?.-Pregunto acorralándola entre la puerta y el._

_Astrid se sonrojo al máximo.-Si- Dijo muy seductoramente acercándose mas al castaño. Giro su cabeza sonrojada mientras el oji-verde (para no pasar mal momento) solo planto un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia._

_-Oye… Deberíamos entrar.- Dijo Hipo mientras rascaba su nuca sonrojado._

_Fin flashback:_

-Esta me gusta.- Dijo Astrid después de 20 minutos buscando una canción. Le entregó la hoja a Brutilda la cual sonrió levemente.

-Waooo. No sabía que fueras tan sentimental.- Dijo Tilda mientras leía la letra de la canción.

Pero para Astrid, Heart Attack de Demi Lovato no tenía nada de sentimental. Hablaba un poco sobre el amor pero describía perfectamente cómo se sentía al estar con Hipo. Por ese motivo escogió esa canción.

-Y bien?... Que están esperando?.- Pregunto Hipo que solo las veía como se miraban y leían con la vista la canción una y otra vez.

Ambas corrieron unos bancos del salón para que les dejaran más espacio para desplazarse mientras Hipo se sentaba en uno de ellos. Con la letra de la canción en manos Brutilda sería la primera en cantar.

**(NA: No sean como Hipo y saquen sus tapones de oídos. Astrid Amezcua, apaga tus aparatos auditivos por favor… Gracias XD )**

**Heart Attack-Demi Lovato**

Brutilda: Putting my defenses up (Estoy poniendo mis defensas en alto)

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)

If I ever did that (Y si alguna vez hice eso)

I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón)

_"Cantó"_ Por así decirlo mientras movía exageradamente sus brazos y cabeza mientras Hipo y Astrid ponían sus manos en sus oídos con cara de horror.

-Ps... Sigues tu Astrid.- Dijo la rubia dándole un golpecito con el codo a Astrid la cual seguía con sus manos en las orejas. No muy convencida, dio un paso hacia adelante.

Astrid: Never put my love out on the line (Nunca puse mi amor en línea)

Never said "yes" to the right guy (Nunca le dije "Si" al chico correcto)

Never had trouble getting what I want (Nunca tuve problemas para conseguir lo que quiero)

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough (Pero cuando se trata de ti nunca soy lo suficientemente buena)

When I don't care (Cuando no me importa)

I can play 'em like a Ken doll (Puedo manejarlos como un muñeco Ken)

Won't wash my hair (No lavare mi pelo)

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball (Lo are rebotar como pelota de basketball)

Cantó... (Y esta vez sí) Astrid con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando de reojo a Hipo. El cual estaba atónito y sorprendido.

(Es divertido) Pensó Astrid.

La música seguía andando pero, Tilda no cantaba... Solo se quedó contemplando el piso muy decepcionada de sí misma.

-Astrid... No puedo hacerlo- Hablo al fin. -Qué?!- Pregunto Astrid acercándose más hacia su amiga.

-No puedo!- Grito la rubia mientras le daba una patada al piso.-No puedo estar en un dúo donde solo tú te destaques-.

Tenía sentido... Astrid no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Tilda, y mucho menos Hipo.

-No sé qué decir... Por fin me estaba gustando hacer esto.- Confeso la oji-azul.-No te enfades- Le pidió a su amiga.

-Quien dijo que estoy enfadada?- Pregunto Chusca (como a veces le decía Astrid) mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Astrid sabía perfectamente que era eso... Una sonrisa de "Todo estaba, está y estará bien".

-Y ahora a buscar a alguien que cante contigo.-Dijo Brutilda.

Hipo salto del banco en el que estaba sentado, se acercó hasta Tilda y tomo el micrófono que estaba en manos de esta.-No hace falta- Dijo.-Yo cantare con ella-.

Brutilda quedo mirándolo unos minutos, hasta que...-Pffffff JAJAJAJAJA!-Se rió- Tu? Jajajaja Cantando? Jajajaja- Lo desafió.

-Es un reto?-Pregunto el castaño mientras agarraba el equipo de música. Tomo de la mano a Astrid y se la llevo a un escenario que había en la escuela. Ambos se subieron e Hipo encendió la música... Misma canción pero con la letra algo cambiada.

(Heart attack- Sam Tsui &amp; Chrissy Costanza)

Hipo**: You never put your love out on the line (Nunca pondrías tu amor en riesgo)**

**You never said yes to the right guy _(Nunca dijiste "Si" al chico correcto)_  
You never had trouble getting what you want (_Nunca tuve problemas en conseguir lo que quería)_  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough _(Pero cuando se trata de ti nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno)_**

**Astrid:When I don't care_ (Cuando no me importan)_**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll _(Juego con ellos como con un muñeco Ken)_  
Won't wash my hair _(Ni me lavo el pelo)_  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball _(Y les hago botar como pelota de baloncesto)_**

**Ambos: But you _(Pero tu)_**

**Make (you) me wanna act like a girl _(Astrid: Haces que me quiera comportar como una niña. Hipo: Hago que te comportes como niña)_  
Astrid: Paint my nails and wear high heels _(Me pinto las uñas y llevo tacones)_  
Ambos: For you (Para ti)  
Hipo (tomando la mano de Astrid): You make me so nervous (Me haces poner tan nervioso)  
That I just can't hold your hand (Que simplemente no puedo agarrar tu mano)**

**Ambos:You make me glow (Tú me haces resplandecer)**

**But I cover up (Pero lo ocultare)  
Won't let it show (No dejare que se note)  
So I'm putting my defenses up (Así que, activare mis defensas)  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)  
If I ever did that (Si alguna vez lo hiciera)  
I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)  
I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**Astrid (Soltándose de la mano de Hipo):**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys (Nunca rompí a sudar por otros chicos)**

**(Hipo acercándose a Astrid y esta alejándose a cada paso que el de)**

**When ya come around, I get paralyzed (Pero cuando tú apareces, me quedo paralizada)  
(Al filo del escenario):**

**And everytime I try to be myself (Y cada vez que intento ser yo misma)  
(Astrid casi se cae pero Hipo la atrapa poniendo su mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él)**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help (sale mal como un grito de ayuda)**

**(Mirándose a los ojos)**

**(Soltando a Astrid)**

**Hipo: It's just not fair (¡Esto no es justo!)  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth (El dolor es un problema mayor que lo que vale el amor)  
I gasp for air (Respiro buscando aire)**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts (sienta tan bien, pero sabes que duele)**

**Ambos: But you (Pero tu)  
Make (you) me wanna act like a girl (Astrid: Haces que me quiera comportar como una niña. Hipo: Hago que te comportes como niña)  
Astrid: Paint my nails and wear perfume (Me pinto las uñas y llevo perfume)  
For you (Para ti)  
Hipo: You make me so nervous (Me haces poner tan nervioso)  
That I just can't hold your hand (Que simplemente no puedo agarrar tu mano)**

**Ambos: You make me glow (Tú me haces resplandecer)  
But I cover up (Pero lo ocultare)  
Won't let it show (No dejare que se note)  
So I'm putting my defenses up (Así que, activare mis defensas)  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)  
If I ever did that (Si alguna vez lo hiciera)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)  
I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**Hipo: The feelings got lost in my lungs (Sensaciones perdidas arden en mis pulmones)  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb (Preferiría ser insensible)  
Ambos: And there's no one else to blame (Y no hay nadie más para culpar)  
So scared I'll take off and run (Tan asustad que despego tras una carrera)  
I'm flying too close to the sun (Vuelo demasiado cerca del sol)  
Astrid: And I burst into flames (Y estallo en llamas)**

**Hipo:You make me glow (Tú me haces resplandecer)**

**But I cover up (Pero lo ocultare)  
Won't let it show (No dejare que se note)  
Astrid: So I'm putting my defenses up (Así que, activare mis defensas)  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)  
If I ever did that (Si alguna vez lo hiciera)**

**Ambos: I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)  
I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

Estaban a centímetros de un posible beso... (Desesperada) ¡A centímetros!

Brutilda se aclaró sonoramente la garganta haciendo que la pareja se separara sonrojada y nerviosa antes de ese bello momento. -No sé qué decirles chicos.- Con vos decepcionada.-(Suspirando) Salvo que... GANARAN ESTE AÑO!-. Dijo subiéndose al escenario para abrazarlos a ambos.

...

-Quieren que las lleve?- Pregunto Hipo abriendo la puerta de la escuela y haciendo un gesto para que pasaran Astrid y Tilda primero.

-Yo viene en mi auto… Vallan ustedes.- Respondió con un guiño.

(Sonrojado).-Emmm. Vamos? (/o/o/)- Pregunto el castaño haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia su auto. Astrid asintió. Hipo corrió hacia el lado del acompañante y le abrió la puerta a la rubia. –Sube mi lady-. Dijo.-Gracias mi noble caballero.- Acoto Astrid fingiendo vos de señora con clase.

Hipo cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta alrededor de su auto y abrió la puerta del piloto para poder subirse al auto y comenzar a conducir. –Quieres (se aclaró la garganta), ir… a algún… lado?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso.- Claro, por que no.- Dijo Astrid.

Eran las 20:00, si, estuvieron ensayando más o menos 2 horas. Astrid se sumó a sus pensamientos. Hipo tenía algo especial, a pesar de que él ya era guapo al tener ese pelo castaño tan rebelde, ojos sumamente verdes, un cuerpo marcado (no tanto como el de Patán, sus músculos hasta causaban nauseas). ¿Que como lo sabía?, un día lo vio cambiarse de remera en la escuela porque Patán le había volcado jugo en ella. Hipo era tierno, pero a la vez fuerte. Tímido, pero a la vez seguro. Perfecto, pero imperfecto. ¿Entienden?. No, claro que no.

Astrid agito su cabeza para reprimir sus pensamientos. Miro por la ventana, y no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba.

-Hipo?- Pregunto con mirando al chico que conducía confiado de sí mismo.- Dónde estamos?-Siguió.

-Tu tranquila… Yo nervioso.- Respondió imitando a Sebastián. –Hipo!- Dijo Astrid golpeando al castaño en el brazo.-¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde estamos?- Pregunto preocupada.

-De verdad… Tranquila, quiero mostrarte un lugar.- Dijo mientras giraba hacia una calle de tierra. Astrid tragó pesado. Pero luego se tranquilizó, de todos modos… era Hipo quien conducía y la llevaría a algún lugar bonito. No era Patán el que conducía y que probablemente la llevaría a algún callejón sin salida para violarla ahí nomás.

Eran las 21:00hs. Ya estaba oscuro. Hipo estaciono el auto en…- ¡¿Un barranco?!... Hipo. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Pregunto Astrid asustada. Todavía estaban dentro del auto. Hipo se bajó sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta de Astrid y le extendió la mano. – ¿Confías en mí?- Le preguntó.

Astrid dudo un momento, pero tomo la mano de Hipo, este le hizo una señal con la mano para que se quedara quieta. –Espera.- Le dijo.-Antes de salir, cierra los ojos.-Astrid lo hizo, tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, hasta que Hipo la detuvo. –Abre los ojos-. Le susurró al oído, lo cual la hizo estremecerse…

Si, era un barranco, o algo así, estaban en la cima de algo, y desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad. Y al ser de noche pequeñas luces hacían que esa vista fuera hermosa.

-Hipo, es hermoso- Pero cuando volteo a ver al joven, ya no estaba. Se asustó mucho. Pero luego lo vio salir de la parte trasera de su auto con una guitarra en sus manos.

-Es hermoso-. Le repitió al muchacho.

-Tu eres hermosa-. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

_**(Tidus y Yuna rap- Zarcort)**_

**(NA: Lo sé, es con piano pero no creo que entre en el auto XD)**

**Hipo: No puedo imaginar mi vida sin estar sin ti,  
no llevo tanto recorrido para acabar aquí  
quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad,  
un beso tuyo para mi es una necesidad  
nada puede interponerse en esta relación,  
cuando el amor esta por encima de la razón  
tienes toda mi vida en bandeja,  
no hay nada peor en este mundo que la sensación de que te alejas  
e apagado mi cerebro para esta canción,  
todo lo que escribo me lo pide el corazón  
si hace falta ni cómo ni duermo,  
tu solo junta tu mirada con la mía seremos eternos  
e disfrutado cada día tanto como el primero,  
podía mirarte toda noche cuando dormías "bésame"  
como si ni yo te fuese la vida  
un beso tan intenso de los que nunca se olvida.**

(x2) Y que se pare el tiempo  
si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo  
en este cielo eterno  
yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.

Es que no puedo  
ni un momento más (bis)  
necesito que me mires a la cara  
y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero  
yo me muero aquí  
no consigo caminar sin ti  
háblame dime lo que necesito oír  
porque si no yo me muero aquí.

Todo se acaba justo cuando menos te lo esperas,  
Pero la separación no me impide que te quiera  
Eres parte de mi desde ese cruce de caminos,  
Si derramo una lagrima por cada latido  
Y es que pido ser un peregrino fuerte,  
Este sentimiento no lo rompe ni la muerte  
Cielo dame tu mano y andaremos juntos,  
Solo es un recuerdo que se desvanece y punto

**Astrid conocía esa canción, era una de sus favoritas en realidad. No se contuvo. **

** Ambos: (x2) Y que se pare el tiempo **  
** si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo **  
** en este cielo eterno **  
** yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más. **

** Es que no puedo **  
** ni un momento más (bis) **  
** necesito que me mires a la cara **  
** y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero **  
** yo me muero aquí **  
** no consigo caminar sin ti **  
** háblame dime lo que necesito oír **  
**porque si no yo me muero aquí.**

Hipo dejo su guitarra a un lado y avanzo un paso, mientras Astrid hizo lo mismo. Sus respiraciones chocaron, sus manos se encontraron, sus labios se rozaron… Se besaron.

* * *

**Wiiii! Terminao'! Mil pero mil perdones por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Ah! Cierto, una cosa más, Sebastián (Tío de Astrid) esta sacado de la vida real. Sí, es mi mejor amigo y le veía interesante agregarlo a mi historia. (No tengo la menor idea de porque lo hice tío de Astrid) pero todo lo que dije en mi historia es todo lo que hace el. **

**Es skater, hace parkour y tiene una facha impresionante, ojos marrones, castaño, etc, etc.**

**Tiene un club de fans en Facebook, (No tiene muchos MG) y su página se llama: Club de fans de Sebastián Kirchhoff.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense!**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrdddddddooooooooonnnnn. De verdad, mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado en muuuuuuuucho tiempo. Al principio yo decia "que paja actualizar". Y justo cuando ya tenia ganas de escibir... NO TENIA LA MAS P*TA IDEA DE COMO SEGUIR!**

**-Ya calmate!**

**-(respiro profundamente para después exhalar como 5 bocados de aire)**

**-Mejor?**

**-Sip ^ ^**

**-...**

**-...**

**-(Me mira desafiante)**

**-Que?!**

**-Pues ya sigueles contando!**

**-Shhh. Baja el tonito.**

**-¿Como quieres que-.**

**-Awwwwww (me emociono)**

**-Que te pasa?**

**-Escuchas eso?-**

**-...**

**-...**

**-(Ambos gritamos la letra de la canción)Y QUE SE PARE EL TIEMPO SI AQUELLA LUZ VUELVE PARA TOCARME DE NUEVO, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI NI UN MOMENTO MAS!**

**Sin mas peleas ni vueltas les dejo my new chapter! (PD. Buenas noticias... tengo mi celular ^ ^)**

**3...2...5...YA!**

**_Capitulo 7:_**

(_Anteriormente)_

_**Es que no puedo **_

_**ni un momento más (bis) **_  
_**necesito que me mires a la cara **_  
_**y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero **_  
_**yo me muero aquí **_  
_**no consigo caminar sin ti **_  
_**háblame dime lo que necesito oír **_  
_**porque si no yo me muero aquí.**_

_Hipo dejo su guitarra a un lado y avanzo un paso, mientras Astrid hizo lo mismo. Sus respiraciones chocaron, sus manos se encontraron, sus labios se rozaron… Se besaron._

_..._

Un beso tierno. Lleno de sentimientos verdaderos. Astrid soltó las manos de Hipo y coloco los brazos en su cuello. El castaño no pudo evitar rodearla por la cintura y profundizar mucho mas el beso.

Se separaron después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.-_Ese fue un beso! ^ ^-_Pensó Hipo, es mas, se dio una palmadita en su espalda mentalmente. Se miraron a los ojos sin encontrar palabras para ese momento.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Hipo abrazando a Astrid.-Yo también te quiero.- La joven hundió su cara en el hombro del chico, ocultando su nerviosismo y sonrojo.

_POV Astrid:_

Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Soy su novia?, debo serlo ¿o no?.A dicho que me quiere así que debo serlo... Dime algo maldita sea!

No soportaba mas, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro para que no se notaran mis nervios consumiéndome por dentro.

-Astrid...- Lo mire de frente, el toma mis manos y las sostiene a la altura de su pecho.-Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida...- Suelta una de mis manos y mete la suya en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De el saca una cajita de un color azul como mis ojos._-Pensando: Es un anillo 0.o?!-_. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- En ese momento abre la cajita y mis sospechas se fueron. No era un anillo, sino un collar con la mitad izquierda de un corazón. Era grueso ya que en su centro tenia un imán, probablemente para unir la otra mitad del corazón, en este estaba grabado "H y" y del otro lado decía "Amo".

Me di cuenta de que no le respondí a su pregunta, solo me había quedado viéndolo como una estúpida. Me abalance sobre el y lo besé. Lo bese como jamas había besado a nadie.

_POV Normal:_

-Eso fue un si?- Pregunto Hipo después de disfrutar los labios de la chica.

-Eso fue un no.- Respondió.

-Que?!-

-Que dirías si te dijera eso?- Pregunto la joven risueña.

-(sonrió) Probablemente te secuestraria y violaría.

-Estúpido pervertido.- Dijo divertida.

Hipo saco el collar de su caja, le dijo a Astrid que se volteara hacia la vista de la ciudad para poder ponerle el collar y luego de esto la abrazo por detrás y y le beso el cuello.

-Donde esta la otra mitad?- Pregunto Astrid tocando su collar.

Hipo saco desde adentro de su camisa la parte derecha del corazón y se la mostró a Astrid. Esta parte tenia una "A" y del otro lado decía "Te". Unieron las dos partes, al frente se mostraban ambas iniciales, "H y A" y al voltearla decía "Te Amo". Un hermoso regalo.

Pov Hipo:

_(Sonido de teléfono)_

_Astrid puso el teléfono en altavoz pero no me dijo quien era._

_¿?: Astrid donde estas?_

_Astrid: Con mi novio... ¿Por que?_

Sonreí ampliamente. Casi como un idiota... Bueno lo admito,COMO un idiota. -Es Seba?- pregunte en un susurro. Ella tapo por un segundo la bocina del teléfono -Si- me dijo

_Seba:No sabia que tenias novio..._

_Astrid: Ahora lo tengo._

_Seba: Mas le vale que te cuide._

_Astrid: Tranquilo. Lo hace, ademas, tu lo conoces._

_Seba: Lo conozco?._

_Astrid: Sep._

_Seba:..._

_Astrid:... (Contenía la risa)_

_Seba:..._

_Astrid:... (Se tapo la boca para evitar largar la carcajada mientras me decía que aguarde un momento) -Shh espera- me susurro._

_Seba: Astrid?_

_Astrid: Si? (Tenia 3 dedos en el aire, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.) -3...2...1- me susurro tapándose la boca para evitar la risa, otra vez._

_Seba: ME PUEDES DECIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUIEN ES?!_

Ambos moríamos de risa mientras Seba seguramente no entendía nada.

_Seba: Espera... ¿Es_ Hipo?

Trague pesado. Espero que se lo tome bien... Después de todo soy su mejor amigo, ¿no?

_Astrid: Si... Mi novio._

Sonrió como idiota de nuevo. ¿Por que lo hago precisamente cuando ELLA pronuncia esas 2 palabras?...

_Seba: O.O ASTRID, TE QUIERO, TE ADORO, TE PEGO, TE JURO QUE SI TE TUVIERA AL LADO TE DARIA UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y UN HELADO!._

No pude evitar reír tras el comentario de mi amigo. Un momento... Si Seba es el tio de Astrid, y ahora Astrid es mi novia, eso significa que...

_Seba: (se escucho que abrió la puerta de la casa y a juzgar por la turbulencia que se escuchaba debido al viento estaba afuera) HIPO ES MI SOBRINOOOOOOO! (grito a los 4 vientos)_

_Astrid: Okey ya te dejo. Tanta emoción (risa) me esta haciendo doler el estomago y la garganta._

_Seba: Okey nos vemos. (Cuelga)_

_Astrid: (Cuelga)_

No puedo evitar abrazarla. Estoy muy feliz, la chica de mis sueños es mi novia, cantare con ella, mi mejor amigo ahora es parte de mi familia. Quiero llorar, de felicidad. No lo hago, no quiero parecer un bebe. Escucho como Astrid hipea en mi pecho, esta llorando. Tomo su cabeza con delicadeza para comprobarlo, si, esta llorando, pero su rostro de alegría comprueba que lo hace por felicidad. Le sonrío con lagrimas en mis ojos y la beso una vez mas, abrazados nos vamos hacia mi auto, debo llevarla a su casa.

...

POV Normal:

Al día siguiente de que nuestros tortolitos se volvieran... Bueno... novios, ambos tendrían que ensayar de nuevo.

Hipo dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando sintió una mano pasando por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con su madre.

-Mamá?- Pregunto aun dormido. Se refregó los ojos para poder quitarse un poco mas el sueño, miro el reloj, las 4:30 de la mañana. Exelente hora para molestar (^_^) -Volviste antes- Le dijo abrazando a su madre. En eso llego Estoico, puso su mano en el hombro de Hipo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Si, bueno tu padre arreglo todo antes y bueno, decidimos regresar a ver si habías conseguido alguna novia- Bromeo. Obviamente no se esperaba la respuesta de su hijo.

\- De echo si.- Respondio Hipo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Estoico y Valka se miraron. No sabían que decir. Hasta que Estoico lanzo una carcajada al cielo.

-TE FELICITO HIJO!- Dijo entre risas mientras posaba una mano el la espalda de su hijo. (No, no se estaba burlando) -Acaso no es esa chica rubia?...Esa... Hofferson?-

-Sep, es ella.- Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas triunfante.

-Ya Estoico, déjalo dormir, es muy temprano todavía- Dijo su madre salvando a Hipo de una de sus "platicas".

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir.- Dijo el hombre robusto saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.-Buenas noches.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de eso el castaño volvió a lo que hacia. No dormir. Sino soñar con su bella novia.

...

_POV Astrid:_

Estaba durmiendo hasta que mi maldito y estúpido celular comenzó con su puta melodía. **(NA: Si así me pongo yo cuando mi celular me despierta)**

¿?: _Astrid?_

_Astrid: Tilda? Que pasa? Son las 8:30 de la mañana._

_Tilda: Madruga._

_Astrid: Madura._

_Tilda: Tienes que venir a ensayar con Hipo, los horarios se cambiaron debido a que a muchos otros participantes se les ocurrio la "genial" idea de ensayar en la escuela._

_Astrid: Y a que hora hay que ir?_

_Tilda: Ahora a las 9._

_Astrid: Agh! Recuerdame por que deje que me metieras en esto._

_Tilda: Porque me quieres._

_Astrid: Okey me visto y paso por Hipo ¿si?._

_Tilda: Porque no lo llamas y que el te pase a buscar?_

_Astrid: Debe estar durmiendo y no creo que se despierte._

_Tilda: Lo despertaras personalmente? (Con voz picarona)_

_Astrid: Por que no? Después de todo es mi novio._

_Tilda: QUE?!_

_Astrid:(Hablando lo mas rápido posible) Despuestecuentoahoravoynosvemosadios. (Cuelga)_

Me levante de mi cama, me di una ducha rápida y me dirigí hacia mi armario, de el saque un short negro y una pupera azul con el logo de superman. Me hice mi trenza al costado de siempre, me puse unas john foos blancas y sin hacer ruido (ya que no quería despertar a mi tío, que roncaba como elefante) salí de mi casa con rumbo a la de Hipo. No sin antes una nota a Seba de a donde me iba.

Llegue a la casa de mi novio. Me siento feliz cada vez que pienso en esa palabra. Toco el timbre y espero a que alguien me abra.

Valka esta en frente mio, sonriéndome.

-Astrid, que bueno verte.- Me dijo.-Ven pasa.- Se hizo a un lado para abrirme paso hacia adentro de la casa.-Vienes a ver a Hipo?- Me pregunta con voz ¿picarona?.

-Si, debo decirle que dentro de un rato debemos ir a ensayar.- Le respondí.

En eso entra el padre de Hipo.- Ensayar para que?-. Me pregunto. Hay no... Hipo no les dijo?!...¿Que hago?. Mejor les digo la verdad.

-Es que Hipo se ofreció a cantar conmigo en el concurso.- Respondí.

-...

-...

-... _(pensando: creo que metí la pata)_

En ese momento vi como los padres de Hipo comenzaron a abrazarse, saltar y gritar de felicidad. -Que ocurre?- Les pregunte sin sonar entrometida.

\- Es que siempre supimos que Hipo cantaba bien, le propusimos que se inscribiera en concursos anteriores pero el nunca quiso.-Explico. - Sube las escaleras, ve por el pasillo, ultima puerta a la izquierda.-

_POV Normal:_

Astrid siguió las indicaciones de Valka y entro en la puerta indicada.

Hipo dormía en su cama, estaba semi desnudo y no estaba tapado por la sabana ya que el calor paso a su habitación, solo traía un pantalón corto negro. Estaba durmiendo boca arriba **(NA: Que conveniente** **XD)**. Astrid se quedo viendo a Hipo un largo tiempo, pensando en como despertarlo. Se le ocurrió la mejor forma.

Sin hacer ruido dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama del joven, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acaricio la mejilla. Después de eso fue reduciendo la distancia entre ambos sintiendo la respiración calmada de su novio. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que no fue correspondido hasta luego de unos segundos, debido a que un Hipo (ahora mas despierto que nunca) estaba durmiendo.

-Ojala pudiera despertarme hací todos los días-. le susurró mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Tu solo pídemelo y vendré todos los días.- Dijo Astrid.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Que haces aquí?-.

En ese momento, el cerebro de Astrid hizo _click. _Soltó la mano de Hipo y se levanto bruscamente de la cama, miro el reloj de la mesita a un lado de la cama de Hipo. 9:28am.

-Hipo, levántate, tenemos que ir a ensayar.- Le dijo levantando a su novio de la cama y llevándolo hacia el baño.

-Pero por que ahora?- Pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Shhh no hay tiempo, date una ducha rápido y luego te cuento en el camino.- Le dijo mientras lo encerraba en el baño.

-_Claro mamá- _Dijo del otro lado de la puerta. Astrid no dijo nada, puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor, lo que esperaba Hipo no se había despegado de la puerta por lo tanto aprovecho el momento. Golpeo fuertemente la puerta provocandole un golpe también a Hipo el cual estaba recostado en la puerta del baño. -Pero que?- Pregunto.

-Venganza.- Respondió Astrid.

Hipo se dio la ducha mas rápida de toda su vida. Salio del baño y se dirigió a su armario con una toalla colgada en su cintura, provocandole un sonrojo a la joven, la cual se dio vuelta para que su novio pudiera vestirse. Se puso unos jeans rojos, una remera negra manga corta con el logo de un furia nocturna en blanco y unas zapatillas botitas nike.

-Ya puedes darte vuelta.- Le dijo.

Astrid se dio vuelta hacia su novio, abrió los ojos y volvió a darse vuelta -Hipo!- Lo retó.

-Que?- Se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que tenia el pantalón desprendido dejando ver un bulto en sus calzoncillos. -(Sonrojado al extremo) Perdón no me di cuenta!- se prendió el pantalón.- Ahora si.- Dijo.

...

-¿Que tal si ensayamos otra canción?- Propuso Hipo. -Osea, ensayar otras canciones por diversión, y luego si nos gusta alguna por la que queramos reemplazar Heart Attack la cambiamos y listo. le Explico a Tilda y a su novia las cuales lo miraron alegres.

-Me gusto la idea.-Dijo Tilda. -Tu novio es muy inteligente.- Le dio un golpecito a Astrid en el codo.

-¿y que cantamos?- Preguntó Astrid.

Hipo tomo la guitarra que trajo y comenzó a cantar.

**(NA: Vivo Por Ti- Zarcort y Town)**

Hipo:  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Si el tiempo se para cuando te veo  
si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo  
si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo  
me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo  
eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
eres la nota mas bonita de mi solfeo  
por un mar de lagrimas del corazón buceo  
me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo  
y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,  
por el momento de felicidad que me congela  
por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado  
de que este destino nos uniera.

Astrid: No dejes que esto sea un error

quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.

Hipo:Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella

la noche no es igual si no esta su chica mas bella  
todo lo que hago lo hago por ella  
la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo  
haciéndote lo mas feliz que pueda  
te pido  
que nada importara lo que suceda  
porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera  
dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul  
sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.

Astrid:No dejes que esto sea un error

quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.

Ambos:Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver

haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno/a como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves

-Awwww que tiernos ^ ^ canten otra.- Pidio, no, EXIGIO Tilda.

**(NA: Mi perdicion- Rock Bones)**

Hipo:Amanece y me despierto

cierro mis ojos abiertos  
siempre estás en mi mente  
y no te puedo evitar.

Astrid:Me pasa cada segundo

te imagino aquí en mi mundo  
yo trabando las puertas  
y vos que no te vas,  
no te vas, no te vas.

Ambos:Pero llega el momento que

me demuestra que me equivoqué  
que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tu aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor.

Hipo: Corro a tocar tu puerta

me abres en cámara lenta  
me estabas esperando y me invitas a entrar.

Astrid: Y me dices que me amas

que sin mi ya no eres nada  
me tomas fuerte en tus brazos  
y me quieres besar, y besar, y besar.

Ambos:Pero llega el momento que

me demuestra que me equivoqué  
que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tu aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor.

Sueño, o realidad  
decime cuál es la verdad.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tu aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras...

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor  
no hay más palabras  
no hay más palabras de amor.

_POV Hipo:_

_(Recordando: __Sonrío como idiota de nuevo. ¿Por que lo hago precisamente cuando ELLA pronuncia esas 2 palabras?...)_

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que es precisamente por eso que sornio como idiota. Ella ahora es MI novia. Es MI chica... Es Mi Lady..._

**Capitulo terminaoooo'! Confesión: creo que es el mejor capitulo que hice XD.**

**Mañana empiezo la secundariaaa... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-(Llorando) Vacaciones no te me vallas!**

**-Estas llorando?**

**-No me entro una brisa fuerte en el ojo :P**

**-Como digas.**

**Les quiero hacer unas preguntas:**

**PREGUNTA 1: Crees que soy hombre o mujer?**

**PREGUNTA 2: Podrías dejarme canciones para que yo las escuche y ver si encajan en mi fanfic? (Me estoy quedando sin ideas :3)**

**Para el proximo capitulo les dire de que sexo soy. :D**

**-De vainilla.**

**-Eh?**

**-Sexo vainilla ^_^**

**-(le tiro una almohada en la cara) Pervertido.**

**-Gracias ^_^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo cuidense.**

**CHAU CHAU. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Wiii... Por fin me siento bien del tiempo de mis actualizaciones. Creo que no a pasado mucho desde la ultima y son las... 1:20 de la mañana. (Siempre escribo como por esta hora)**

**En el transcurso de los capítulos me di cuenta de que deje MUY de lado a los otros chicos (Brutacio, Patapez, Patan...CHIMUELO!... No se como pude olvidarme de el) y para colmo me di cuenta de que no agregue las chicas esenciales para nuestros amigos (Storm y Heather) así que voy a tratar de que encajen a la perfección en este cap.**

**-Les vas a contar? ¬¬**

**-De que?**

**-De tu sexo. ¬¬**

**-O_O Shhh TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS DE ESO! (Comienzo a tirarle todo lo que encuentro)**

**-De tu genero imbécil! :/**

**-Ahhh ya vale :P**

**-Y bien?... ¬¬**

**-Espera... Bien no se como decirles esto... emmm... Bueno empecemos por el principio. En los comentarios la mayoría de ustedes creen que soy mujer. Pues están en lo correcto. Me llamo Maica.**

**-Lo ves?... No era tan dificil :v**

**-Tori Berk también dijo que mi acompañante es un hombre. Pues si. Se llama Sebastian y no... Les quiero confesar que no es mi mejor amigo. Es mas que eso... (Nooooo, no es mi novio ^w^) es mi tío. (Si, como en la Fanfic) Quise poner a Astrid en mis zapatos y demostrarles a ustedes lo genial que es tener un tío/hermano como Seba. **

**-Awwww Glaziaz!**

**-En realidad no lo tengo a mi lado. Yo vivo unos kilómetros lejos de el. Escribo capítulos y luego se los mando para que el sea el primero en leerlos (aparte de mi obvio). Y siempre me pongo feliz al escuchar lo emocionado que se pone.**

**-Pues si... Tus capítulos son geniales! (Abrazándome)**

**-(Correspondiendo el abrazo) Gracias.**

**-... (^w^)**

**-Okey... Muy cursi para mi (rompiendo el abrazo). Bien sin mas explicaciones ni momentos amorosos les dejo my new chapter!**

**PD: No creo poder dormir ya que entro un grillo a mi cuarto y no lo encuentro para callar ese *Cric...cric* TE ODIO! (Ah y Edu10 elegí tu canción para este capitulo)**

**PD2: No se preocupen mas adelante seguiré agregando las demás canciones que ustedes me mandaron :D**

**3...2...5...YA!**

_**Capitulo 7:**_

(_Anteriormente)_

_POV Hipo:_

_(Recordando: Sonrío como idiota de nuevo. ¿Por que lo hago precisamente cuando ELLA pronuncia esas 2 palabras?...)_

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que es precisamente por eso que sornío como idiota. Ella ahora es MI novia. Es MI chica... Es Mi Lady..._

...

POV HIPO:

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos al notar que Chimuelo y Patapez entraron en el gimnasio (donde actualmente ensayábamos y a muchos otros participantes se les ocurrió la misma idea)

Baje del escenario y camine hacia ellos dejando a Astrid hablando con Bru... *ejem Tilda.

POV NORMAL:

-Hey chicos!- Saludo Hipo.

-Hipo! Como has estado hermano?.- Pregunto Chimuelo chocando puños con su amigo.

-Hey Hipo!. Hace tiempo que no te vemos.- Siguió Patapez.

-En mi defensa ustedes me dijeron que avisarían si se iban.- Se defendió Hipo levantando las manos levemente.

-Hablando de eso...-Comenzó Patapez rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Si?- Pregunto Hipo arqueando una ceja.

-Nunca nos fuimos.- Termino el rubio mirando a Chimuelo.-ALGUIEN se enamoro y no pudimos irnos de viaje.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado hacia el estado de su amigo.

Hipo estallo de la risa.-Chi... jajajaja... Chimuelo...jeje...enamorado? pffff jajajaja-. Se reía descontroladamente.

-Ja ja. Mira como me río.- Respondió rodando los ojos. -Tu no te quejes... Has estado enamorado de Astrid desde que tengo memoria.-

-Si.- Dijo Hipo calmando la risa.-Pero es diferente si ella es tu novia.- Agrego para después echarle una mirada a su chica.

-Espera, espera- Lo detuvo Patapez.-Estas diciendo que Astrid... Astrid Hofferson... Es tu novia?!- Pregunto incrédulo el peli-rubio.

-Sep- Respondió Hipo echándole una ultima mirada a su novia. Ella se la devolvió e Hipo le guiño el ojo. Astrid bajo la mirada sonrojada y continuo hablando con Brutilda mientras Chimuelo y Patapez miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

-Y?... Quien es la chica?- Pregunto Hipo mientras caminaban lentamente hasta el escenario.

Chimuelo suspiró.-Es nueva en Berk. Se llama Stormfly.- Dijo con mirada soñadora.

Hipo al ver el estado de su mejor amigo no pudo evitar sonreír. -Waw... Se ve que te tiene por el piso. No es asi?- Pregunto risueño chocando puños con Patapez.

Chimuelo solo se limitó a sonrojarse.-Y tu Pat?- Pregunto Hipo usando el apodo de "Pat" hacia su amigo.-Tienes a alguien en mente?- Siguió.

La verdad es que Chimuelo no sabia si su amigo estaba enamorado o no, había pasado todo el tiempo pensando y recordando los paseos junto a ELLA en la plaza etc, etc. Le provocó curiosidad la pregunta de Hipo.

-No, no, y no.- Respondió Patapez haciendo gestos con las manos.-Por ahora no.- Agregó.

Subieron al escenario, se sentaron en unos bancos pero Astrid se sentó a horcajadas de Hipo y comenzaron una breve charla que no duro mucho ya que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió bruscamente...

-Hay Dioses.- Dijo Hipo.

POV HIPO:

_-Genial! Patan y Tacio (seguidos de una chica peli-negra)... ¿Como pude olvidar que todos los años ellos compiten?... Es mas, ¿Como pude olvidar que todos los años PIERDEN!?-Pensé_

Patan inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, como si buscara algo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi. O mas bien en Astrid. Fantá a Astrid sentada en mis piernas y yo la rodeo con mis brazos. Patan se acerca cada vez mas a mi. Se ve enojado, pero a cada paso que da se lo ve mas relajado y arrepentido.

-Hipo?- Me llama con voz... ¿¡Preocupada?!

-Si?- Le pregunto.

-Podemos hablar... A solas?- Me preguntó. Astrid se levanta de mis piernas, me da un corto beso en la mejilla y camino al lado de Patán.-Bien... Si quieres hablar sobre Astrid, ella ahora es mi novia y no podras hacer nada al resp- Comenze a hablar pero me interrumpio.

-Enserio?!- Me pregunto alegre... Comienzo a creer que no es Patan.- Me alegro de que esten juntos.- Me dice.

-Patan... ¿estas bien?.- Le pregunto preocupado.

-No.- Me dice.-Quiero pedirte disculpas Hipo.- Continuó. No puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo. ¿Patan Jorgenson pidiendo disculpas?. Imposible. ¿O...?

-Se que pedirte disculpas no arregla todo el daño que te he echo, pero por lo menos que sea un comienzo.- Dijo ofreciendo su mano. Yo le correspondo y estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Y a que viene todo esto?- Pregunte risueño volviendo a caminar hacia donde están los chicos. Algo trae entre manos.

-Necesito un favor... Bueno... Necesitamos.- Se corrigió cuando Tacio se coloco al lado de el.

-Ya sabia yo que querías algo.- Le dije divertido. -Que sucede?.-

-Veras... Quiero a Tilda...- Dijo mi primo. Yo abrí los ojos como platos. -Y ves esa chica de allá?- Señalo a la peli-negra que había entrado con ellos. Yo asentí. -A Tacio le gusta, entonces queríamos saber si tu nos puedes ayudar.- Me pregunto deteniéndose en el lugar.

_-Puedo sacar provecho de la situación- Pensé- Si mal lo recuerdo, Patan sabe cantar.-_

_-_Tacio... ¿Sabes cantar?- Le pregunté risueño.

-No lo se.- Me respondió

En ese momento entra en el gimnasio una chica delgada y rubia con unos mechones azules en su trenza. Saluda a Chimuelo y este viene corriendo hacia mi.

-Es ella!- Me dice. _-Puedo seguir sacando provecho.- Pense- Escuche cantar a Chimuelo varias veces y no lo hace mal._

_-_Estupendo!- Exclame.- Chimuelo, Tacio, Patán, esto es lo que haremos...

...

Todos estamos arriba del escenario y las chicas nos miran desde abajo. Los chicos estan nerviosos, se les nota en su mirar. Tomo mi guitarra y comienzo a silbar...

**(NA: Mi persona favorita - Río Roma)**

**Hipo le canta a Astrid:** Desde, el día en que te vi

Sentí como que ya te conocía  
Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte

**Patan le canta a Tilda:** Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente

De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente  
Pero siempre estas presente  
Aunque no pueda verte

**Hipo:**De locura casi estamos igual

De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan

**Todos invitando a subir a sus respectivas parejas:** Y ya eres mi persona favorita

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial  
Que ame mas que estar contigo  
Cada momento lo haces especial

**(mirando a los ojos a sus parejas)**: Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será

**Chimuelo silba y luego le canta a Storm:** Creo que por mas que pase y pase el tiempo

Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro  
A menos eso siento

**Brutacio le canta a Heather:** De locura casi estamos igual

De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan

**Todos incluyendo las chicas (hasta Brutilda :P):**Y ya eres mi persona favorita

cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial  
que ame mas que estar contigo  
cada momento lo haces especial

Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Decirte que te quiero

**(Los chicos):** Apareciste justamente  
Cuando estaba listo para quererte  
Y después de todo te fui a encontrar

**Todos:** Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
Cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial  
Que ame mas que estar contigo  
Cada momento lo haces especial

Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será  
Y siempre asi será y siempre asi será…..!

POV NORMAL:

Todos y cada uno de ellos besan a sus parejas. Los primeros en separarse fueron Tacio y Heather, seguidos por Patan y Tilda y luego Chimuelo y Storm dejando solo a Hipo y Astrid los cuales sonreían entre besos.

-Soldaditos del amor!- Gritaron todos, incluido Patapez que presencio todo en primera fila. -Busquen un cuarto!- Termino de decir Patan.

POV HIPO:

-Tal vez lo hagamos.- Le respondí a Patan provocandole un leve sonrojo a mi novia, la cual tenia sus manos enredadas en mi cuello y yo la tenia aferrada en mis brazos.

...

Tomamos esa ultima canción como ensayo, así que lleve a Astrid a su casa. Ella me invito a pasar. Al entrar vi una nota pegada al refrigerador que decía "_Fui hasta mi casa a buscar a Fiorella, vuelvo en unos días"._

_-_Oye Astrid, mira.- Le dije dándole el papel. Ella suspiro.-Bien...- Me dijo mientras enredabas sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la abrazaba por la cintura.-Conseguimos un cuarto.- Siguió.

POV NORMAL:

Hipo se aferro mas a ella y comenzó a besarla apasionada y lujuriosamente. Astrid correspondía sus besos mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello del castaño desordenandolos mas de lo normal. Se separaron a falta de aire e Hipo comenzó a besar morder y lamer el cuello de su novia mientras ella gemía y tiraba del cabello del castaño en una oleada de placer, pocos segundos después Hipo cargo a su novia al mejor estilo nupcial de princesa llevándola hacia su cuarto y depositandola con delicadeza en la cama.

POV ASTRID:

El se saco la remera dejando ver su bien ejercitado torso y luego sus rodillas se posicionan a cada lado de mis caderas. Comienza a besarme nuevamente y su mano se desliza suavemente por mi vientre hacia el norte, toma la punta de mi pupera y rompe el beso para poder sacarme mi prenda. Me mira unos segundos y vuelve a besarme, esta vez el beso es mas fogoso y apasionado. Hipo pone una mano en uno de mis pechos, y luego se dirige hacia el centro de mi sostén y lo desabrocha, logrando que mis pechos quedaran al aire libre. Rompo el beso para hundir mis dedos en su cabello, el comienza a depositar sus besos en mi cuello y luego desciende hasta uno de mis pechos. Su lengua es muy hábil, en poco tiempo comenzó a masturbar, lamer y morder mis pechos, uno lo atendía con la boca y otro con la mano.

Luego de un tiempo su mano deja uno de mis pechos e intenta desprender el botón de su pantalón, yo me percate de ello y lo hice yo, desprendí el botón de sus jeans rojos, el se los quita junto con sus calzoncillos y regresa a desprender mi pantalón y sacarlos junto con mis leggins. Rodamos en la cama, ahora yo estoy encima de el. Lo beso, y mis labios bajan hasta su cuello, pectorales, abdominales hasta llegar a su punto privado, lo tomo entre mis manos y comienzo a bombear el pene erecto de mi novio. Este gime de placer. Luego atiendo su punto con mi boca, de arriba hacia abajo. Hasta que el llega a su punto y cae todo dentro de mi boca.

El me toma con firmeza se pone encima de mi y entra en mi con desesperación.-T-te... te amo A-Astrid.- Me dice entre dientes cuando comienza a aumentar el ritmo. Así hasta que ambos caímos rendidos en la cama, nos tapamos con las sabanas.

-Te amo Hipo.- Le digo.

-Y yo a ti Astrid.-Me responde dándome un beso en mi frente.

Y asi desnudos y abrazados nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

...

**Capitulo terminaooooo'... Para que se den una idea de cuanto me lleva escribir... son las 04:11 de la madrugada :P**

**Bien una cosa... No me maten por el salseo (es mi primera vez que escribo lemmon) OMG! *Slif**

**Bien! No se que mas decir. Asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, cuidense!**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Felices Pascuas!... Estoy feliz! :DDD ¿Por que? No tengo la mas remota idea, pero me encanta estar así :D**

**Okey... Ammm. Creo que estoy feliz porque pensé que tenia que escribir como 6 hojas de información para una prueba pero luego vi mi fantástica netbook (en la cual escribo la fic 3 ) Y dije ¿Por que no? La llene de información y mañana la llevare :D**

**-Eso es hacer trampa ¬¬**

**-Shhh... Por lo menos se escribir mi nombre "Sebastias" (La S al final apropósito)**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver? O.o Ay ya que... Me atrapaste :/**

**-Porsupollo xD**

**-Y... Tienes idea de como seguir la fic? :)**

**-Mmm... Canciones, tarde de amigos, un poco de drama :/ Y unas ganas inmensas de matarme (?**

**\- (Sacando un cuchillo) Puedo ayudarte con la ultima si quieres **

**-What the fuck are you doing?! O.o (Que coño estas haciendo?!)**

**-(Soltando el cuchillo con una sonrisa) Kidding ^.^ (Es broma)**

**Voy a contestar algunas reviews (Ya que nunca lo hago xD )**

**Vivitoon: Nunca dije que daría premios... Creo :P Pero si lo dije mi premio seria, mis respetos (? ¿Por que? No tengo idea pero YOLO. Fiorella es la novia de Sebastian :D 3 Saludos.**

**Astrid Amezcua: Peeeeerrrdooooonnn! No me había dado cuenta de que no avise por el lemmon (Mil disculpas de verdad para ti, para tu pandilla de pokemons y tus dragones :'DD ) Pero bue... Fuera de eso te quiero decir que tus reviews me sacan mas de una sonrisa... **

**-Pfff ¿A quien engaño? Me hacen morir a carcajadas! Y no se por que pero Ewe...**

**Como sea, espero que tus amiguitos hayan salido de su escondite. (Si los tuviera enfrente mio les daría un beso en la frente y un helado a cada uno :3 ) Saludos :D**

**Edu10: Te odio, pero a la vez te adoro *.* ¿Por que? Me hiciste adicta!... Si, A-D-I-C-T-A! No puedo dejar de escuchar Mi persona favorita! Dios! Help me! Nunca pensé que me iba a pasar esto, y si fuera así, les hubiese pedido consejos de canciones desde que empece la fic xD Muchas gracias por la canción! Saludos.**

**-(Tararea y canta) Cada momento lo haces especial, tu eres mi persona favorita... Okey... Sin mas intentos de asesinato o reviews ni vueltas, les dejo My New Chapter!**

**3...2...1...YA!**

**...**

POV ASTRID:

Me desperté envuelta en las sabanas. Busco a Hipo con mi brazo pero lo único que encuentro es un espacio vació en mi cama. Me sobresalto, y comienzo a buscar al castaño con la mirada. Perfecto, no esta su ropa. ¡¿Se fue?!

-Enserio?!- Enserio se fue así sin mas?!- Te fuiste así nomas?!- Estoy frustrada.

_-Hey!- _Me grita alguien desde la cocina._-No porque me haya despertado antes significa que me fui!- _Mierda. Es Hipo.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha y voy hasta mi armario, de el saco ropa interior, una camisa roja a cuadros, un short blanco y mis amadas Reebok Dance

Abro la puerta hacia la cocina para encontrarme a Hipo haciendo el ¿Almuerzo?... Creo que dormimos de mas. No puedo evitar sonreír ante tal escena. Hipo Haddock, hijo de una de las familias mas importantes de Berk colocando vasos y platos con milanesas y puré. Ya esta... Tengo el novio mas dulce, tierno, bueno y amable del mundo.

-Buenos días Mi Lady.- Se acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días caballero- Sentándome en la mesa.

Me mira y me sonríe. Le devuelvo el gesto. Comienzo a jugar con mi collar, el que me dio el.

Hipo se sienta en la silla que esta al lado mio, que bueno, no quiero estar lejos de el. Saca su collar de adentro de su remera y lo une con el mio. Lo beso, cada día me hace mas adicta a sus labios. Al separarnos agita levemente el collar en su mano.

-Que nunca se te olvide.- Me susurra en el oído.

-No lo haré.- Le respondo.

Nos besamos una vez mas y comenzamos a comer. Entablamos una conversación sobre lo que haremos en el concurso, aun no sabemos que cantar. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

\- (Masticando) Oye...- Sonrío al verlo hablar con la boca llena.- (Traga el contenido de su boca y se aclara la garganta) Patan quiere que nos juntemos todos.- Lo miro con una ceja levantada.- Es decir, que salgamos al parque o algo así.- Toma el ultimo trozo de milanesa y se lo lleva a la boca.

-Y todos seria...?- Pregunto.

-Ammm... (Enumerando con los dedos) Patan, Tacio, Tilda, Storm, Chimuelo, Heather yo y tu.- Dice sin prestar atención a su error. Lanzo una carcajada y el me mira incrédulo.

-Que pasa?- Me pregunta confundido.

-El burro por delante.- Le respondo. "Yo y tu".

-Eh?- Me pregunta aun mas confundido. Yo solo sigo riendo.-Ohhh... Jeje, Perdón- Se aclara la garganta- Patan, Tacio, Tilda, Storm, Chimuelo, Heather TU y YO.- Se corrigió haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-Esta bien... ¿Por que no?... Llevare mi cámara para no aburrirnos.- Le dije mientras le abrazaba por la cintura. Pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y me atrae mas para si.

-Y yo la guitarra.- Me mira.- Aunque estando a tu lado no creo poder aburrirme.- Me susurra en el oido, me da un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

...

POV HIPO:

Luego de almorzar fui hasta mi casa para explicar por que no llegue anoche. Genial. Eso significaba sermones, preguntas, intimidad. Las ventajas de ser yo. Como sea, abro la puerta de mi casa y, ¡Oh genial! ¡Lo que esperaba!, mi padre esta sentado en la sala mirándome fijamente.

-Hola papá.- Bueno, mi voz por lo menos no demostró lo nervioso que estoy. Eso ya es algo.

-Buenos días hijo.- ¿Por que a mi? Se levantó del sillón y camina hacia mi. -En donde estabas?- Me pregunta. Ta ta ra, es mi fin.

-Emm. Yo, es-... Dormí en la casa de Astrid.- Ya, me rindo. Juro por Thor que estoy mas rojo que un tomate.

Mi madre justo. JUSTO! En ese momento pasa por al lado nuestro y escucha lo que acabo de decir. Silencio. Silencio incomodo desde mi punto de vista. Hasta que...

-ESE ES MI MUCHACHO!- Grita mi padre a los cuatro vientos, dándome una palmada en la espalda que me desequilibra haciendo que casi me caiga. Suspiro ante la reacción de mi padre aunque eso no evita que pase lo que estoy pensando.

-Jeje,- Me doy la vuelta nervioso hacia las escaleras para poder cambiarme.- Yo-ammm- Si, me voy a mi... cuarto.- Entro a mi santuario y caigo de espaldas sobre mi cama.

Miro el techo como si fuero lo mas interesante que haya visto en toda mi vida, lo cual no es asi. Lo mas interesante que eh visto en toda mi vida es una chica de pelo rubio como el oro, ojos azules como el cielo o el mar, diminutas pecas que se distinguen a muy corta distancia, labios tentadores y dulces, un cuerpo espectacular... Froto mi cara con mis manos...

-Me vuelves loco...- Me digo a mi mismo, es la verdad.

Me levanto de mi cama me doy un baño y me dirijo hacia mi armario, de el saco una camisa blanca unos jeans negros y mis Nikes rojas.

...

Quede con Astrid en que la pasaba a buscar y ya que yo llevo mi guitarra "ensayaríamos" por asi decirlo.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, mi guitarra, salude a mis padres, subo a mi auto y me dirijo a la casa de Mi Lady.

...

POV ASTRID:

Cuando llegamos al parque vimos a los chicos que estaban sentados tranquilamente en una mesa de material. Hipo tomo su guitarra, yo mi cámara y caminamos hacia nuestros amigos. Saludamos y...

-¿Para que trajiste tu guitarra?- Tono burlón. Patan. Definitivamente.

-Emm, ¿Para cantar?- Respondió Hipo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Nunca escuchamos un solo de Astrid.- Gracias Tilda por tu apoyo! (sarcasmo)

-Es cierto!- Y ahora mi propio novio! Y así comenzaron a gritar mi nombre.

-Ya que!- Exclame quitandole la guitarra a Hipo.

-Nunca me dijiste que sabias tocar.- Me dijo.

-Nunca preguntaste.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

**(Mi tesoro-Jesse &amp; Joy)**

Astrid: Me perdí, caminando por Madrid,

contando estrellas en París,  
cenando en Nueva York.

Sólo así, perdiendo todo comprendí,  
que no tenía valor sin ti, mi pobre corazón.

Y luego vi una luz brillante que desde lejos me dijo; ven,  
Eran tus ojos como diamantes y en ese instante yo supe que...

Eres mi tesoro.  
Cada segundo me enamoro más, si a mi lado estás,  
lo tengo todo, es suficiente con los ricos besos que tú me das.

(Mirando a Hipo)  
Eres mi tesoro.  
Cada segundo me enamoro más, si a mi lado estás,  
lo tengo todo, es suficiente con tus ricos besos...

¡Qué pobre tan rico soy!

Me perdí, caminando por Madrid,

contando estrellas en París,  
cenando en Nueva York.

Sólo así, perdiendo todo comprendí,  
que no tenía valor sin ti, mi pobre corazón.

Y luego vi una luz brillante que desde lejos me dijo; ven,

Eran tus ojos como diamantes y en ese instante yo supe que...

Eres mi tesoro.  
Cada segundo me enamoro más, si a mi lado estás,  
lo tengo todo, es suficiente con los ricos besos que tú me das.

Eres mi tesoro.  
Cada segundo me enamoro más, si a mi lado estás,  
lo tengo todo, es suficiente con tus ricos besos...

¡Qué pobre tan rico soy!

Eres mi tesoro.  
Cada segundo me enamoro más, si a mi lado estás,  
lo tengo todo, es suficiente con los ricos besos que tú me das.

Eres mi tesoro.  
Cada segundo me enamoro más, si a mi lado estás,  
lo tengo todo, es suficiente con tus ricos besos...

¡Qué pobre tan rico soy!

Eres mi tesoro...

¡Qué pobre tan rico soy

Termine de cantar y se escuchaban silbidos, aplausos y gritos por todos lados.

...

POV HIPO:

Seguíamos en el parque y no teníamos ninguna intención de irnos todavía. Habíamos conversado un tiempo y una cosa llego a la otra.

-Oigan- Comenzó Patapez.- Alguna vez han escuchado de Minecraft?- Pregunto emocionado.

-Es un juego. ¿No?.- Dijo Chimuelo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Storm.

-Si claro que lo oímos. Aunque no se me hace muy bueno.- Dijo Patan.

-Yo lo probaría.- Acoto Tacio.

Yo no dije nada, si no que comencé a reírme solo.

-Hipo? Que tienes?- Pregunta Tilda.

Tomo mi guitarra que estaba a un lado y comienzo a tocarla.

**(La lagartija-Pacheco cara floja)**

Siii...  
Pacheco Cara floja!  
Que demonios?,vamos,  
estabais esperando esto todos vosotros,  
la lagartija...  
como es?...Vamos!

Ja,ja,la lagartija,baila con migo la lagartija,  
ja,ja,la lagartija,baila con migo la lagartija,  
copón,copón,la lagartija,baila con migo la lagartija,  
copon,copon,la lagartija,escuchas lo que digo que bailes la lagartija.

Estas cansado de creepers destrozando cofres,o quizás de cazar endermans de noche?

Muy fácil tapas el cielo de bloques y ya esta,acabas antes de las doce.

Pacheco Cara Floja hace tu survival mas fácil,para mi bedrock es frágil,far lands se genero por mi culpa copón,cuando mi primera noche mate al dragón.

Para mi morir en Minecraft es un delito,tu picas con pico yo uso TNT y lo admito.

Mi primera noche en Minecraft la recuerdo bien,porque mate 1.000.000 de creepers a la vez.

Ja,ja,la lagartija,baila conmigo la lagartija.  
Ja,ja,la lagartija,baila conmigo la lagartija.

Copón,copón,la lagartija,baila con migo la lagartija,

copón,copón,la lagartija,escuchas lo que digo,que bailes la lagartija!

Cuenta la leyenda que Herobrine no existe,  
porque se encontró conmigo y se acabo el chiste.

Yo paso de cultivo,porque los hago muy grandes.  
Y planto semillas toda la tarde.

No se porque pero tengo una adicción,  
quitar toda la piedra que hay en el stronghole.

No me gusta el Nether porque me da mucho miedo,  
así que lo llene de lava y todos contentos.

Mate al Wither sin arco y con cinco flechas,  
no era efectivo así que use la escalera.

Mis consejos son 100% aplicables,  
ilumina toda la zona copón,seras invulnerable,siiii!.

Ja,ja,la lagartija,baila con migo la lagartija,

ja,ja,la lagartija,baila con migo la lagartija,  
copón,copón,la lagartija,baila conmigo la lagartija,  
copón,copón,la lagartija,  
escuchas lo que digo que bailes la lagartija,  
WENDINGOOOOOO.

TODOS estallamos de risa ante la estupidez que acababa de cantar.

...

POV ASTRID:

Idea!

-Chicos... ¿Y si hacemos un Harlem Shake?- Quiero reírme... de verdad que quiero.

Todos se emocionaron e aplaudieron ante mi idea, sobre todo Tacio que se subió arriba de la mesa y comenzó a saltar.

Ya esta, puse la cámara y quedamos todos de acuerdo en que Hipo tenia que ser el que de inicio a todo esto.

...

(En el video) **(Harlem Shake-Baauer)**

Se muestra a Astrid, Tilda y Heather conversando tranquilamente recostadas en un árbol. Storm y Chimuelo acostados en el pasto mirando y señalando las nubes. Patan tomando Coca-Cola y Tacio comiendo unas papitas. Hipo parado en el medio de todos meciéndose al ritmo de la canción

**And do the Harlem Shake**

Se muestra a Hipo saltando descontroladamente de un lado a otro. Patan encima de Tacio como si fuera un caballo, Chimuelo arriba de un árbol mientras movía sus caderas como si lo penetrara. Storm rodando en el pasto como un gato con epilepsia, Tilda saltando mientras golpea a su hermano que esta encima de Patan ya que cambiaron turnos. Astrid se salta a la espalda de Hipo presionando sus piernas contra su cadera para sostenerse y mover los brazos descontroladamente, luego se bajó y... ¿Heather besando a Hipo?

...

POV HIPO:

Esto esta mal... MUY MAL! Todo fe tan rápido... Primero nos divertíamos, luego Heather me besó, Astrid se fue corriendo y yo estoy dando 3.000 vueltas en mi auto para encontrarla.

...

**Capitulo terminaoooo'**

**-Tenia que pasar... iban tan bien que algo tenia que suceder ¬¬**

**-(Golpeándome con furia con una almohada) Como les puedes hacer eso?! **

**-De que hablas?!**

**-Hipo esta deprimido!**

**-Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mi próximo c- (No pude terminar porque recibí una zapatilla en mi cara)**

**-No puedes hacerles eso! (Salta hacia mi y comienza una lucha entre nosotros)**

**-Bien chicos (le doy un golpe) Espero que (me lo quito de encima y lo encierro en el baño) *suspiro* Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. No se preocupen demasiado por nuestra pareja favorita. Pronto estarán juntos de nuevo. Dije demasiado. :P**

**-(Sale del baño con un shampoo) Te voy a matar! :(**

**-(Me defiendo) Espero que les haya gustado (lo empujo) Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense.**

**CHAU CHAU.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-... _(avergonzada)_**

**-... **

**-... _(incomoda)_**

**-... **

**-... ¿Perdón? :/**

**-... ¿Perdón?...**

**-(asiente con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo)**

**-¡¿Perdón?!, ¿¡Es lo único que tienes para decir mujer?!**

**-¡Lo se, lo se! ¡Cálmate un poco! ¿Si?**

**-¿Que me calme? ¡¿Que me calme?! *ríe incrédulo* ¿Quieres que me calme después de muchos meses sin actualizar?**

**-¿Si? *sonrisita?***

**-¡Hija de-!**

**-¿Me dejas que explique por favor?**

**-Ppp... pfff... *suspira* Anda ya. *Se desploma en el sillon***

**-Gracias. Bien, primero que nada, de verdad, perdón. Mucho tiempo desconec... No, desconectada no. Siempre estuve pendiente de ustedes. Mas bien, mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Verán, no se si lo he dicho en mi cap anterior (creo que no) pero se rompió el cargador de mi portatil. Nice. Okey, deje las broncas de lado, ya que todavía me quedaba mi PC. Cuando voy a actualizar, se rompe el monitor...**

_**Facepalm.**_

**Mi suerte es solo mía. Tuve que esperar unas cuantas semanas sin monitor, sin cargador... y sin celular.**

_**PER-FEC-TO.**_

**No podía estar al tanto de ustedes por ningún medio. Ya estaba jodida. Hace 2 días me trajeron un nuevo monitor. Enchufe el monitor. La computadora se encendió. Puse la pagina de Fanfiction. Voy a escribir y... no andaba ni una sola tecla.**

_**ME CAGO EN LA RESANTISIMA MIERDA!**_

**Ya estaba jodidamente cabreada. En todo aspecto. No podía escribir. Pero por lo menos podía estar al tanto de ustedes. Veo los comentarios, y podría jurar que todos teníais antorchas, cuchillos, espadas y ni se cuantas cosas mas.**

**-Yo era uno de ellos :V**

**-No ayudas... Hoy trajeron un nuevo teclado y una amiga me presto su cargador. Asi que, aqui estoy, y espero que me perdonen :3**

**-Yo no lo haria D:**

**-*Lo golpeo* ¡Que no ayudas pendejo de mierda!**

**-... :·**

**-... :3**

**-Okey, ya cumplí mi parte aquí. *Se levanta y se va***

**-¿Ven lo que les digo? Solo viene aquí, me saca de mis casillas, se levanta y se va.**

**Me corte el pelo... **

**Me**** lo rapé...**

** ¿Que tiene que ver eso con el capitulo de hoy? ¡Nada!**

**Ya sin mas explicaciones, cortes de pelo bizarros, ni vueltas, les dejo ¡MY NEW CHAPTER! (Como extrañaba decir/escribir esto :'D)**

**Soundtrack para ver este cap: Love me like you do-Ellie goulding**

**3...2...5... ¡YA! *Se emociona y llora en un rincón***

**...**

_Anteriormente:_

_Esto esta mal... MUY MAL! Todo fe tan rápido... Primero nos divertíamos, luego Heather me besó, Astrid se fue corriendo y yo estoy dando 3.000 vueltas en mi auto para encontrarla._

_..._

POV HIPO:

Voy caminando por la calle. Hace mas de una semana que no veo a Astrid. Me preocupa. El concurso es esta noche, y se a convertido en algo muy importante para ambos, a pesar de que ella al principio no estaba muy convencida, con el paso del tiempo comenzo a divertirse.

Son las 15:24. El concurso comienza a las 20:00

_Tengo tiempo. Intentar no cuesta nada._

Saco mi celular e intento llamarla nuevamente. Nada.

Mas de 46 llamadas a su celular. Todas rechazadas. Comencé a asustarme. _¿Que pasaría si ella no me perdona?, ¿Si ya me olvida?... ¿Si ya no me quiere?._

Quiero decirle todo lo que me importa, cuanto la extraño... _Dioses._

Me detuve.

...

_Mensaje:_

_Astrid, por favor, quiero hablar contigo, no quiero que me odies, pero tampoco pido que me perdones. Se lo mucho que te importa cantar, lo veo en ti cada vez que lo haces. Hoy es el concurso, quiero que vallas y des lo mejor de ti. No me importa si no es conmigo, tienes una voz hermosa y no deberías dejar pasar este momento. Quiero que sepas, que aunque no me perdones, siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Te amo Mi Lady._

_..._

_¿Enviar?..._

_Aceptar._

_..._

*suspiro pesado*.-Joder...- pasándome ambas manos por mi cabello. Esto esta comenzando a ser estresante. Muy estresante. No estaba por ningún lado. Ni en su casa, ni en la de Tilda, tampoco en la de Storm, y, aunque seguramente no iría en este momento, no en la de Patan.

_-¿Por que fui a ver a su casa?_

-Shh, tranquilo cerebro.- Se reprimió.- No pienses en estupideces-.

-_Pensaría si dejaras de hablar con... ¿migo? ¿Es enserio? ¿Hablas con tu propia mente?.-_

_-_Ahg...- Dejé que mi cabeza cayera en mi mano, con mis ojos cerrados, negando levemente, haciendo que algo colgara de mi cuello.

Eso hace que abra mis ojos... y lo vea. Mi collar.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar, mas vale que no sea Patan otra vez diciendo que Astrid esta en su casa y que, según el, le esta coqueteando.

...

_Mensaje recibido: Astrid._

_"Sabes, tu me recuerdas un poema del que ya no me acuerdo, una canción que nunca existió, y un lugar al que no creo que haya ido nunca._

_Se que eres un nerd, pero eso no significa que seas inteligente. Demuéstrame que lo eres._

_Tal vez te perdone..."_

...

Comencé a repetir el mensaje, analizando cada palabra, pensando a que se refería. ¿Poema?. ¿Cancion?. ¿Lugar?

_-¿Hooolaa?, para que me tienes si no me usas?-._

_-Ignorante es obvio:_

_Poema= "las luces de Berk en la noche, son hermosas, pero no tanto como ella"_

_Cancion= Joder. Si no e tienes te mueres, decidido. "la canción que cantaron, juntos, en ese lugar"_

_Lugar= Pues, querido Hipo, todo apunta al acantilado._

_CHA CHANNN!_

_..._

-Perfecto.- Sonrío, ya se donde esta.-Ojala y no me equivoque.- Ruego comenzando a caminar cada vez mas rápido. Caen pequeñas gotas de lluvia, solo espero que este ahí.

...

POV ASTRID:

_You're the light, you're the night_

_you're the color of my blood_

_you're the cure, you're the pain _

_ypu're the only thing i wanna touch_

_never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

-Ahg...- llevo caminando mas de media hora sin rumbo alguno. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso. _¿Que pasa si a Hipo le gusto ese beso?, ¿Si me cambia por ella?... ¿Si ya no me quiere?._

Hace casi dos semanas que no nos hablamos. Siempre me llama, pero... ¿Que voy a decirle?

_"¿Hola? ¿Viste cuando salí corriendo cuando esa arpía te beso? Ademas... gracias a una orden de restricción no puedo acercarme a mas de 15 metros de ella. Si quieres estar con ella ve. No quedo muy linda después de, lo de colgarla en lo alto de un árbol, y que luego la rama se rompió y... tu sabes. Pero, ni modo."_

-Esto no puede ser peor.- Al terminar de decir esto escucho el sonido de un trueno y siento las pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza. Suspiro. El mundo esta en mi contra.

_You're the fear, i don't care_

_'cause i've never been so high_

_follow me to the dark_

_let me take tou pass outside lights_

_you can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Comienzo a jugar con mi collar. Se a convertido de una adicción a algo que hago inconscientemente, sin pensar, porque me recuerda a el. Y si lo hago, el mundo deja de existir para mi.

_Que idiota suena eso._

No me importa la lluvia, solo quiero estar sola un momento.

...

_Mensaje recibido: Haddock_

_...Abrir..._

_..._

Limpio las pocas lagrimas de mi cara con una mano, la otra todavía sostiene el collar.

_Mi collar._

Se a donde podemos hablar. No puedo estar enojada para siempre, menos si es con el... Tengo una idea, no se la voy a hacer tan fácil.

Escribo el "poema" que una vez aprendí gracias a las lecciones de Los Simpson.

Abraham Simpson, si esto sale bien, construiré un altar en tu nombre.

...

Bien. Llegue y el todavía no estaba, gracias Thor, por no dejar que me cayera un rayo en la cabeza... Pero... ¿Que tal uno a Hipo?...

_okno._

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_¿What are you waiting for?_

POV HIPO:

Llegué. Desalineado, agitado, cansado, mojado, pero llegué. Comencé a correr hasta llegar a la cima.

Y ahí estaba._ Gracias a Odin._

Sentada en un árbol, sus piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia el horizonte, recargando su cabeza en su mano, aburrida o algo así.

Me acerco a ella lentamente, sin poder neutralizar mi respiración. Parece que corrí un maratón en 12 minutos...

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail i`ve got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

POV NORMAL:

Hipo comienza a caminar hacia ella, esta vez mas normal, pero sin dejar de lado su timidez. Astrid se da cuenta de su presencia y le dedica una sonrisa forzada, sin mirarlo a los ojos. El se sienta a su lado y esta desvía la mirada hacia el lado contrario, mordiéndose el labio para evitar reír por el estado del chico. Su pelo mojado pegándose en su frente, casi cubriendo sus ojos por completo, su prótesis fuera de su sitio, un poco ladeada, su ropa totalmente empapada con un poco de barro en sus pantalones e increíblemente en su cuello. Su respiración es desigual, pero aun así sigue sosteniendo el collar, igual que Astrid.

_Yeah, i'll let you set the pace_

_'cause i'm not thinking straight _

_My head's spinning around, i can't see clear no more_

_¿What are you waiting for?_

-Sabes, tu me recuerdas un poema del que ya no me acuerdo, una canción que nunca existió, y un lugar al que no creo que haya ido nunca.- Dijo el. Astrid, ahora si, lo miro a los ojos y no puedo evitar reír.

-Bueno, creo que ganaste...- Dijo ella deslizándose por el tronco para estar un poco mas cerca.- Para ser un nerd, si eres inteligente.- Agrego.

-Perdón, de verdad, se que fui un idiota, no tuve que dejar que me besara y tajmfjim.- Comenzó a habar rápido, pero unos labios lo detuvieron en un beso que no tardo en corresponder.

-Te perdono.- Dijo sentándose en las piernas de chico, besándolo nuevamente en el proceso, pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros hasta que se unieron abrazándolo por su cuello. Hipo besándola con ternura, ansias, amor, abrazándola por la cintura y recorriendo su espalda con sus manos.

_ love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_¿What are you waiting for?_

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero unieron sus frentes, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Astrid: _love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_(Hipo: like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_(yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_¿What are you waiting for?_

Hipo: _love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_(Astrid: like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_(oh)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_(ah)_

Ambos: ¿What_ are you waiting for?_

Terminaron la canción con un pequeño beso y uniendo sus respectivas partes del collar, entrelazando sus manos con este en medio de ellas.

-¿Vas a ir al concierto... cierto?.- Pregunto a Hipo, casi afirmando. Si no quería ir, a llevaría por la fuerza.

-Tal vez...- Comenzó.- Surgió un percance con mi compañero, solo debo saber si el esta dispuesto a seguir con esto.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada picara.

-Pues... tu compañero seria un idiota si no estaría dispuesto.- Bajó del árbol de un salto y le tendió la mano a Astrid para que la tomara.

-Por cierto...- Bajándose del árbol.- Te ves muy mal.- Dijo acomodándole sus prendas.

-Bueno, no es fácil correr catorce calles para luego tener que subir a la cima de esta cosa.- Señalando a el acantilado. Aunque lo dijo con sarcasmo, en su cara sobraba la alegría.

-¿Pero?.- Insistió a que terminara.

-Valió la pena.- Completó.

POV HIPO:

_Bien. Todo esta bien, tienes a tu novia, a tu compañera de canto, sigues respirando._

_¿Por que siento que olvido algo?_

_-Sigues olvidándote de mi?_

_CONCURSO._

_..._

Estamos por llegar a mi casa, tomados de la mano. Extrañaba eso. Saco mi celular del bolsillo y me fijo la hora.

_¡19:23!_

-¡Astrid vamos!.- La estoy arrastrando hasta mi casa. No era broma lo de llevarla por la fuerza.

-¿Que pasa?.- Pregunta confundida.

-¡Se nos hace tarde!.- Ya entramos a mi casa.

_Mis padres._

-¿Hijo?.- Pregunta mi madre, mi padre detrás de ella, coloca su mano en su hombro y ambos nos miran a Astrid y a mi, tomados de la mano.

-Buenas tardes Estoico, Valka.- Saluda Astrid haciendo un ademan con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno!... Esto es algo que- Lo interrumpo.

-Por favor, papá, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Estamos mojados, sucios y nos quedan...- miro mi celular, 19:28.- un poco mas de media hora para arreglarnos.- Termino subiendo las escaleras con Astrid detrás mio.

-¿Para que?.- Pregunta.

-El concurso.- Termino con una sonrisa. Mi padre dice que esto de estar con Astrid a influenciado mucho en mi vida. A su lado, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y no temo demostrarlo.

Entramos a mi cuarto, le dije a Astrid que se bañara allí. Me di una ducha rápida en el baño de mis padres y me cambie apenas, jean negro y camisa blanca.

Salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras corriendo, busco a mi madre y le pregunto si no tiene algo de ropa para Astrid.

-¿No seria mejor un vestido?.- Pregunta.

-¿Me ves con cara de alguien que usaría un esmoquin?.- Le pregunto incrédulo.- Mamá, no es su estilo.-

-Pues yo tengo uno que lo es. Y...- _Oh, oh... un "y" nunca es bueno.-_ También tengo algo de tu estilo.

_Matenme._

-Estoico, creo que ya es hora de darle "eso".- Le dijo a mi padre haciendo énfasis en a ultima palabra.-Yo me encargo de Astrid.- Y así sin mas, subió las escaleras y, si no me equivoco, entro a su cuarto.

-Entonces...-Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando fijamente a mi padre.-¿Que es "eso"?.- Haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Mi madre sale de su habitación corriendo con una caja y entra a mi cuarto.

-Bueno-Pone su mano en mi hombro y me conduce hasta su habitación.-Tu madre y yo hemos notado un gran progreso en ti.-

-¿En que?.-Pregunto un poco desanimado mirándome en el espejo.

-En todo.- Una sonrisa y ojos de orgullo resaltan en su cara.

-¿Yyy?...-

-Y...- Saca una caja escondida debajo de la cama-...queríamos darte...- La abre- ... esto.- Me da una chaqueta de cuero negra, con el símbolo de Berk en el hombro izquierdo y un dragón enroscado en su cola en la espalda, ambos de color rojo.

-¡Wow!... Esto es... ¡Wow!.-Le dedico una sonrisa.- Gracias, de verdad papá. Este asiente orgulloso, miro el reloj que esta encima de la mesita de noche.

_¡19:53!_

-¡Wow!- Me estoy alarmando.- Okey, papa, gracias, ahora, necesito terminar de cambiarme ¿si?- Dije empujándolo hacia afuera del cuarto.

Bien. Camisa blanca, jean negro, zapatillas botitas rojas... si, definitivamente Astrid influye en mi. ¿Que mas?, corbata, ¿por que no?, solo que no ajustada como debe de estar, me pongo mi chaqueta nueva, me peino un poco y... Listo.

...

POV ASTRID:

Valka me dio un vestido, muy a mi estilo diria yo. Es de color celeste claro, termina un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, escote corazón, ajustado un poco mas debajo del pecho, y con pequeñas piedras incrustadas en el borde del escote. Muy... hermoso.

Me o pruebo y me queda a a perfección, también me dio un par de zapatos de tacón. Pero me negué, sabiendo que Hipo tiene un par de zapatillas botitas celestes. Así que... vestido, zapatillas, _Valka no me maquillesihayyaque, _trenzo mi pelo y... Listo.

...

Bajo las escaleras e Hipo me espera en la entrada junto a su padre*. Se ve pura y totalmente guapísimo. Lo miro de arriba a abajo, inspeccionando cada detalle y muerdo mi labio al llegar a sus zapatillas. Siempre decía que las mías se veían muy cómodas y que debía comprarse unas. Bueno... un par lo tengo yo.

POV HIPO:

_Mamá. Te. Adoro._

Astrid se ve jodidamente hermosa. Baja las escaleras lentamente y a cada paso que da puedo observarla mejor.

1:En definitiva el celeste es su color.

2:Con o sin maquillaje es hermosisima. Comprobado.

3:La chica que alguna vez dijo que los vestidos y las zapatillas juntas eran horrendas... estaba muy equivocada.

4:Nunca. Jamas. Por el resto de mi vida. Vuelvo a cuestionarle a mi madre sobre la ropa que le de a Astrid. Amén.

-¿Vamos?- Me pregunta. ¿Hace cuanto que la estoy mirando?.

-Ehh, ahh, sisi, vamos.- Vamos Hipo, no estés nervioso. Nos despedimos de mis padres y salimos de mi casa, aire fresco, gracias Odin.

-Estas... preciosa.- Le digo.- Muy hermosa-.

-Gracias.- Se sonroja.-Tu te ves jodidamente guapo.- _¿Que Astrid influye en mi? Pff... imposible._

-Oye... todo muy lindo y tal pero... ¿que vamos a cantar?.- Preguntó.

Me detuve.

_Oh, oh._

* * *

**Capitulo terminaooo'! Aunque no parezca me costo un montooooon! Argentina perdiooo!**

**-Si, lo se...**

**-Comienzo a odiar a Higuain. :/**

**-Cambien yo...**

**-Empiezo a creer que podrías ser la reencarnación de Brutacio en la vida real.**

**-Seria genial...**

**-_Facepalm. _Bueno, nos acercamos al final de esta fic, el próximo capitulo de hecho.**

**-Asombroso... ¿Espera que?**

**-Lo que oíste. Pero no se acaba ahí, dentro de unas pocas semanas comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno y estaba pensando, luego de terminar esta, hacer una fic Drama/Romance y muy poco de comedia, donde siempre sea pov Astrid, ya que contara su vida de mierda y como se siente cada minuto de su vida. Los personajes principales serian Hiccup y Astrid. Pero todo girara en base a ella. Si ella muere, todo se acaba... okno.**

**-Estupendo...**

**-¿Que nombre le pondrías? :V **

-**Mmmm... Oh, oh, ya se... La Vida de Mierda de Astrid.**

**-...**

**-¿Sin palabras, verdad?**

**-Mejor, dejemos que la gente decida ;D**

**-Claro, si les gusta leer nuestras peleas :/**

**-Tu las empiezas **

**-Seee...**

**Dejen en los comentarios alguna idea para el nombre de la nueva historia ;D**

**Okey, nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de esta fic, cuídense.**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	11. Final

**-;-;**

**-;-;**

**-;-; ¿Tiene que ser ahora?**

**-;-;... Si *snif*... Creo que ya es tiempo.**

**-;-; También yo... solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.**

**-;-; ¿Que fue lo que mas te gusto de esta experiencia? :'3**

**-:'/ Ummm... Cuando aparecí por primera vez por aquí :'D**

**-:') Ni que lo digas... me lo pediste por semanas.**

**-:'D ¿Y a ti?**

**-... Después de actualizar, revisar a cada segundo las reviews. No nos despegábamos de la pantalla :'D**

**\- *ríe*... Tienes razón :'3**

**-Bien chicos... aquí estamos en el capitulo final de esta historia que tanto les gusto :3 Que por cierto, no puedo creer que les guste xD Los agradecimientos estarán al final del todo, pero de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos por su buena onda, las reviews, criticas, gritos, pokemons, saludos... Todo. De verdad, gracias, gracias y mil gracias.**

**-Si. De verdah, Gracia'a to'os.**

**-¿Y ese acento ahora por que?**

**-Zabrozo. ¬¬**

**-¿Pero que-? Hay ya olvídalo. Ya sabrán cual sera la canción final que cantara nuestra pareja tan dulce (que por cierto, no fue nada fácil de decidir) *suspiro*... Ya... es el final. Wow...**

**-Controlate woman ¬¬**

**-Okey si ya... Por cierto este cap final no sera tan largo porque... bueno, es el final, no hay mucho que decir x3**

**Bien, sin mas llantos, ni vueltas les dejo My New aand Final Chapter! *Se van a llorar a un rincón***

**3..2...5... Gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final... YA! -_¡¿POR QUE?!- -Shh, ya, ya.-_**

_..._

_POV ASTRID:_

-Hiiiipooo.- Le digo pasando mi mano frente a su cara. Por fin reacciona y me mira con cara de imbécil. -¿Que hacemos?-

-Smile.-Susurra.

-¿Que?- No lo escuche muy bien.

-¡smile!, ¡vamos corre!- toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia la escuela.

...

Entramos al salón en el cual había muchísima gente. Pasamos por un costado de la personas hacia atrás del escenario. Hipo me dice que va a hablar con los directores y que lo espere aquí.

Luego de un rato vuelve a aparecer,muy agitado y me dice -Bien, este es el plan: seguimos nosotros y tenemos dos opciones, A, Smile, B, Love is Louder.

-Y esa cuando se te ha ocurrido?- Río un poco al ver lo desesperado y nervioso que esta.

-Recién.- Se escuchan los aplausos y vemos bajar al participante por las escaleras. Patan.

-Chicos, ¿que van a cantar?.- Nos pregunta Patapez. Se ve que es el conductor de esto. Hipo y yo nos miramos un segundo.

-Love is Louder.- Le respondo. Hipo sonríe.

-De acuerdo.- Vuelve a subir las escalera y nos presenta. -_Gran demostración de tus músculos Patan- _Dice en tono burlón y en el silencio de las personas se escucha un_ "gracias" _por parte de este. -_Ahora, Hipo Abadejo y Astrid Hofferson nos cantaran Love is Louder.- _Se escuchan los aplausos y gritos de personas bastantes conocidas. Mintas subimos las escaleras, podemos ver bien quienes son esas personas. En la segunda fila, están todos aplaudiendo y gritando como locos: Storm, Chimuelo, Valka, Estoico, Tilda, Tacio, Patan y sin creérmelo Seba también esta ahí.

(Love is Louder - Jotta esse ft. Oriana sabatini)

Astrid: (mirando al frente) Ooh Just like a fire

Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits

**gritos**

Hipo:Caminas y me congelo abres el paso como un fuego,

Impones tu presencia como un tiro en mi pecho,  
Son tus ojos lo que veo y me dejan sin palabras,  
Hermosa, pequeña, sientes que algo te falta  
Paradoja de la vida que tu perfección influye  
Y como una rosa te marchitas y te hundes.  
De un suspiro te levantas y peleas,  
Aunque saques y derrames tus lágrimas por tus venas  
Yo me enojo con la vida por hacerte tanto daño  
Y es que el mundo tiene suerte de que tú lo estés pisando.  
Infinito nuestro amor, nuestras almas  
Se juntan y se pegan derrochando la esperanza  
No sabes la ternura que generas al mirarme  
No podes imaginarte lo que siento al contemplarte  
Nunca pensé en decirlo y espero que me permitas  
Pero este chico hoy te necesita..

*se escuchan gritos y aplausos*

Astrid:Ooh Just like a fire

Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits. (te necesita)  
Ooh Just like a fire  
Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits.

Hipo:Así el tiempo pasa Y es verdad lo que me dicen,

Te quiero cada día, más de lo que yo me quise.  
Soy muy arrogante y reconozco mis defectos  
A pesar de todo eso trato de ser perfecto.  
Los pasillos de la casa se iluminan,  
Cuando al compás de la música caminas,  
Sin saberlo tú figura desafía  
Se avecinan las ganas incontrolables de querer hacerte mía.  
Dime qué pasó que ya no me hablas,  
Cuando yo me voy pienso que no estás,  
Te extraño y ya no puedo soportar  
Verte partir y que no vuelvas más.

Dime qué pasó que ya no me hablas,  
Cuando yo me voy pienso que no estás,  
Te extraño y ya no puedo soportar  
Verte partir y que no vuelvas más.

*uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh*

Astrid: Ooh Just like a fire

Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits.

(nos abrazamos)

Ooh Just like a fire  
Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits.

Hipo: Esto es un sentimiento compartido,

es amor!

(Astrid) Got me got me crazy ...

Deja que te cuide  
Yo sano tu dolor

(Astrid) take me high

Se corrió el rumor  
y la gente opina  
Ellos no están ni en tu piel ni en la mía

Astrid: Oh... Baby a love is louder (cambiaste mi vida)

Ooh Just like a fire  
Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits. (Cambiaste mi vida)  
Ooh Just like a fire  
Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits.

(Nos miramos a los ojos)

Ooh Just like a fire  
Baby our is louder  
Teach me about desire  
We'll go flying like spirits.

Terminamos la canción con un beso y creo que eso fue la cereza en el pastel. Todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo, gritado y silbando.

_-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos a nuestros ganadores.- _Dice Patapez por el micrófono.- ¡_Hipo y Astrid son los ganadores de este año!.- _Completa dándonos el trofeo del concurso. Salen confetis disparados desde los costados y el publico estalla.

POV HIPO:

Astrid y yo nos abrazamos mientras mis padres y nuestros amigos se suben arriba del escenario.

-H_ipo, ¿algo que decir?.- Pregunta Patapez.- Dame eso y ven a cantar con nosotros.- Le digo._

_(Best song Ever - One direction) (sorry, me parecio apropiada)_

Hipo:Maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and passed the guards

Just like she already owned it

Chimuelo: I said, "Can you give it back to me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"

Todos: And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

Cos' we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes

Tacio: Said her name was Georgia Rose

And her daddy was a dentist

Patan: Said I had a dirty mouth Tilda: (I gotta' dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

Patapez: I said can I take you home with me

She said never in your wildest dreams

Todos: Said I had a dirty mouth (I gotta' dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

I said can I take you home with me

She said never in your wildest dreams

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

Cos' we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes

Storm: You know, I know, you know I'll remember you

And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me

Astrid: You know, I know, you know I'll remember you

And I know, you know, I hope you remember how we danced

How we danced

Hipo: 1...2...1..2..3

Todos: How we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

Cos' we danced all night to the best song ever

Danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

Cos' we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes

_Best song ever_

_Fue ahí cuando comencé ver todo con claridad. La chica de mi sueños, ahora es mi novia. Mi mejor amigo, encontró su media naranja. Mis padres están orgullosos al saber que estoy haciendo algo que ellos esperaban que hiciera, y yo también, cantar._

_It was the best song ever_

_ Tengo amigos, que antes eran mis enemigos o solo me veían como alguien invisible. Y Patan... Bueno, siempre hay un fanfarrón... _

_It was the best song ever_

_El punto es que, si te va mal en la vida, no debes dejarte vencer, porque tarde o temprano, todo cambia._

* * *

**Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ni yo me esperaba un final asi, dios. Si, lo se es corto pero, es el final.**

_**(Moves like Jagger- Maroon 5)**_

**_Créditos_**_**:**_

**-Quiero...-**

**-Ejem ¬¬**

**-Queremos agradecer a Astrid Amezcua, **

**-dresil**

**-UnbreaKableWarrior**

**-Yoloswagy,**

**-Aileen, **

**-Chilena de, **

**-The-Rider-sel, (especialmente, primer fav y follow)**

**-Danna, **

**-Alishohofferson,**

**-Chirrizz-su, (especialmente, primera review)**

**-Edu10, **

**-Vivitoon, (especialmente, moríamos a carcajadas con tus comentarios)**

** ,**

**-Guest, **

**-SEBAS GG,**

**-Alon2442, **

**-Carolin93945460,**

**-nahisasuhias, **

**-ogba95, **

**-Alboranista05, **

**-Tori Berk, **

**-AngelaMagic, **

**-httydmimi, **

**-LDF1203, **

**-spartacoo16, **

**-rosita33yasmin, **

**-Ruyshi, **

**-5Obsessionofdragons,**

**-05hicccstrid,**

**-Catharina.57, **

**-Daniela Selene Frost Haddock, **

**-FernyInuBellany,**

**-FutuWalkking,**

**-Ivon RT, **

**-Lady Aira H H,**

**-Love and Cute, **

**-Rorlo0, **

**-Slicerus, **

**-Melodiosa, **

**-ChicaSolitaria **

**-y Outlanderx, por sus reviews, favs y follow,que de verdad, nos han ayudado mucho en el transcurso de esta ****historia.**

**Y ahora si chicos, ya nos podemos despedir, pero no sin antes invitarlos a festejar mi cumpleaños, este 4 de agosto. ¿como lo vamos a festejar? Pues con nada mas ni nada menos que el estreno de la fic que aun no se como se va a llamar! x3**

**No ya de enserio, festejare mi cumpleaños estrenando la historia.**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...wiiiiii**

**Muchas gracias una vez mas por haberme acompañado hasta e final de esta historia!**

**Nos vemos en la otra fic, cuidense **

**CHAU CHAU!**


End file.
